No Need For the Tiger
by Phoenix Moone
Summary: Kiyone and Mihoshi are given a high class assignment:to stop and attain the elusive Raikon "The Tiger" Jurai, the exiled elder brother of Yosho Jurai. Why and how does this mysterious man become a part of their everyday lives? Find out!
1. No Need For the Tiger - Chapter I

This is my first fan fic! It took me nearly a month to write. I hope you enjoy it. E-mail me if you like. 

All Tenchi characters and situations are copyright of Pioneer Animation and AIC. We really don't need any

lawsuits. 

Raikon Jurai, his ship Saikyou, Xeresei, and Lord Tatsao are all creations of my mind. Kudos to Liz

Holt for the usage of her characters Akina and Yukio and the idea of the Universe Forces. She's a great friend! 

Raikon resembles Misaki, especially in the hair. He has the same cerulean color as hers (As I refer to it as.)

It goes down chin length; no pony-tail and his bangs go to his eyebrows. His face resembles hers but is more round. His eyes are the same Royal Teardrop purple as Yosho's. He has no facial markings. His costume is the same as Misaki's except is set off by a big black cape. If there is anything anyone needs to know just e-mail me. Enjoy! ^_^

Oh! It might be sagacious to warn you there is a kiss of lime...(well, actually, more like a wedge!)..but nothing

horribly discriptive.

********************************************************************************* No Need For the Tiger 

"Mihoshi, Kiyone! The infamous space criminal, Raikon, is on a planet near your patrol...Saturn,"the 

Section Chief reported. "He's destroying the habitation of Gorobos. We're counted on you to stop him.

"Senselessly killing animals..," Kiyone said. "Even if they ARE bugs! That's low...Even for a space pirate."

"Yeah!" Mihoshi piped up. "Even Ryoko isn't that bad!"

"Idiot! Shut up! Yes sir! We'll capture that fiend!"

*WA-BOOM! WA-BOOM! WA-BOOM!*

The figure, high in the air blasts at the ground, with dead insect bodies scattering the landscape. He looks

down at the two GP officers racing towards him. He's tapped into the GP database. He knows who they are.

"Kiyone! Mihoshi! Stay away! These things need to be destroyed! Just keep your distance!" 

"Keep our distance?! Yeah right! You are under arrest!" "I won't attack you! I will allow you to arrest me.

Just let me finish destroying these vile creatures!" 

"Finish your job? Mihoshi! Blast him!" "Right!"

She aims her Standard Issue pistol at him and shoots a direct beeline to Raikon's midsection. 

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!"

"Wow....she actually hit him...," Kiyone said, surprised. 

He fell to the ground with a sizeable impact. They run to his body and latched a pair of cuffs on his wrists.

He looked up at them. "Aggghhh...If I was supposed to be arrested...*groan*...well...I'm glad it was

by you, Kiyone." He falls back, unconscious.

Kiyone was confused. "Huh?" "That was easier than I thought it would be! Huh, Kiyone?" Miho-

shi asked. "What? Yeah...It was..." 

"Sir! We have captured Raikon. Would you like us to send him directly to HQ?"

"Actually, we would like you to keep him with you for some time. And very good work. That is all.

...." 

"What?! Take him with us?! Are they insane?!" Kiyone yelled.

"*Yawn*....I'm kinda tired, Kiyone. Let's go home."

"Hey Kiyone?" "Yes, Mihoshi?" 

"Where's Raikon going to sleep?" "

Uh...I guess he can sleep on the couch...*yawn*."

Kiyone walked to a closet and hands Raikon a blanket. "Keep quiet, you," she drowsily warned. Mihoshi smiled. "Good night, Raikon!" 

He snuggled into the couch. "Good night, girls." "Good night," Kiyone replied.

The next morning, Kiyone woke up to hear and smell the sizzling of bacon. "Huh?"

[Mihoshi couldn't be making breakfast...I would have waken up from the explosion...]

"Mihoshi!" "Oh, you're awake, Kiyone? Morning!" she yelled from the kitchen. "Good morning. Wha-"

"Good morning, Kiyone!" Raikon greeted from the next room. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy!" She replied. " "What the?!" She rushed out into the kitchen to see Raikon pouring three cups 

of hot, green tea. "What in the world are you doing?!" Kiyone asked, mostly confused.

"Making breakfast. What does it look like?" "And it's really good too, Kiyone!" Mihoshi piped in.

"WHY is he making breakfast?" "Oh, well, when I woke up this morning, I smelled something really good and

I found Raikon making eggs! And they're really yummy!" 

"Why thank you, Mihoshi. I'm glad you like them. Now settle down, Kiyone and have some hot, green tea. 

Your eggs are almost done." 

"You're an infamous space criminal and making...oohhh....okay. *sip* Mmm...That's some good tea."

"Oh, yeah. I went out and did some grocery shopping." "Grocery shopping?!" Kiyone roared. "How did you get out of the house?" "My intangibility."

"Oh yeah...your...Your intangi-! *sigh* Don't do it again. Umm...thanks." 

"No problem. So why don't we go to Tenchi's place? I wonder if Ayeka and Ryoko have torn each other apart yet? Ha ha." Kiyone and Mihoshi glance at him questioningly.

"How-how do you know about them?" Kiyone asked. 

"I know all of them," he said simply. "Princess Sasami, the young chef; the Royal Guards, Azaka & Kamidake; Ryo-Ohki the cabbit; genius, Professor Washu; and Nobuyuki and Katsuhito as well. Ha ha."

"Wow. That's all of them...yeah...le-let's go." "Yay!" Mihoshi exclaimed. "We're gonna see everybody!"

"You stay out of trouble, alright?" "Yes ma'am. Would you like to take my ship?" Raikon asked.

"Huh? Your ship? Wouldn't it be on Saturn?"

"Yeah. Hold on." He walked to the door and looked outside. Kiyone watched as he raised his arm into the air.

"SAIKYOU!" Raikon's voice sounded like a clap thunder.

*CCC-CRACK!* 

A lightning bolt blasted from his hand to the sky, or visa versa, she wasn't sure. The next thing she knew they were in a vast, interplanetary ship. "We'll arrive in Okiyama shortly," he reported.

As Mihoshi and Kiyone walked into the Masaki household they were greeted by Sasami. "Hello Mihoshi! Hello Kiyone! You're just in time for breakfast!" "Really? Well thank you anyway. We're full," Kiyone replied.

"Where'd you guys eat?" They walked farther into the house and following them was a handsome man with a billowing cape following behind him. "Nice to meet you Princess Sasami."

"Oh...Who are you? Are you a friend of Mihoshi and Kiyone's?"

"We'll introduce him when everyone gets into the den, okay?" Kiyone asked her.

"Alright then! Hey! Everybody! Mihoshi and Kiyone are here! And they brought a friend!"

Ryoko appeared. "Who is it...*gasp...choke*...R....R....R...." Her lip trembled but nothing came out.

Everyone else filed in after her.

"Everyone!" Mihoshi began, "Meet Raikon!" "We arrested him yesterday. He's in our custody."

"Yeah! And his cooking is really great!" "*Sigh* Yes it is."

Ayeka gasped. "Wait. I recognize that name! You're an infamous space pirate, like Ryoko!"

Ryoko finally regained her ability to speak. "What are you doing here, Raikon? How did you let those two capture you? You were never weak." 

"Hey, I was caught off guard. Alright? Nice to see you again, Ryoko." 

"Space pirate?" Tenchi asked. "Not another one. Kiyone, what happened?"

Kiyone explained what happened just that night.

Raikon turned to the pink-haired scientist and gave her a stern look. She nodded. "Katsuhito, may we go outside to talk in private?"

"Sure. Why not?" he answered nonchalantly.

"Grandfather?! What ar-" Tenchi is halted by Katsuhito's hand. He and Raikon walk outside closing the sliding door.

Tenchi asked, "How does he know our names?" "He won't tell us," Kiyone aswered.

"You know what?" "What, Mihoshi?" "For a space pirate, he's pretty cute!" Kiyone blushed.

"You don't know when to talk do you?" Ryoko, stifling a laugh asked, "Hey Kiyone?" 

"What...what is it?" Ayeka giggled. "Why are you blushing?" They started laughing hysterically. Kiyone only grew more crimson, wishing to be, at worst, cerise.

"You haven't told them yet." "It is not yet time, brother," Yosho replied. "Why did you let

them make you angry?" "Yosho...I don't know. I didn't mean to kill anyone...uhgh..."

"I'm glad to see your auras are residual and sustained. But...

Killing Xeresei was the beginning." Raikon winced.

He seethed through his teeth. "It was an accident. God." 

Silence resided. They absorbed the scenery.

"This is just as lovely as Jurai. Wouldn't you agree, brother?"

"Yes. Seventy-seven minutes before me and you're much more powerful than myself."

"...I've fallen in love with First Class Detective Kiyone Makibi." 

"A fellow officer. Good choice....She's got spunk."

"Don't I know it."

"Raikon, why not, at lunch, you and Sasami compete in the cooking arts?"

"Hmm...sure. I'd love to see the kid's skills. I've 'heard' she's good." "Hmm...of course you have.

And train my grandson Tenchi for a while." "Alright. He's prominent..you taught him well. He DID save the universe."

"Yes...Kagato was clever to impersonate me after the successful coup."

"I'm glad to find mother and father turned out to be fine. Where were they?"

"Those three? Well Kagato was Washu's student..."

"Alternate dimension?" 

"Yup."

"Quaint. Well we better get back inside."

"Yes. They'll start fearing for my life."

The two Juraians laughed heartily.

Katsuhito and Raikon reentered the house. "Raikon and I have made an agreement." "Agreement, grandfather?" Tenchi asked. "What do you mean?" "Raikon will train you."

"WHAT?! Are you crazy, grandpa?!?! He's an infamous space pirate!!!"

"So is Ryoko. But you two are great friends."

"...."

Ayeka stood up. "You cannot-"

"Ayeka, do not question my judgment," Katsuhito answered. "Now Tenchi, take Raikon to the training grounds. We'll be there shortly. Now everyone else finish your breakfast. Kiyone and Mihoshi, follow me."

The three walked right behind Tenchi and Raikon.

As they strided up the long path of stone stair steps, Kiyone's thoughts worked in her mind.

[Why am I being so kind to this criminal? But...criminal? It can't be true...He seems so ardent and courteous! And such a compassionate gentleman...

He's like a magnet..so charismatic..I can't help-

no! It's probably an act! He's fooling us all...And I'm a Galaxy Police detective. I shouldn't be thinking like this...but I can't help thinking...

how right Mihoshi was...Wow. Mihoshi right for once. What are the odds?] 

Just as she was feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling, she was brought back to focus.

"Kiyone? Kiyone? You awake?" 

"Huh? Yeah..what is it?"

"Well I thought you might just like watch Raikon train Tenchi."

Kiyone looked up and saw Raikon and Tenchi on opposite platforms at the opposite sides of the training area. A few minutes later, the rest of the Tenchi crew arrived.

Raikon drew a wooden sword from his cloak. Tenchi drew another similar, wooden sword. Raikon smiled. "Are you ready?" "Yeah! C'mon!" Tenchi yelled, excited. 

"Ha...good boy."

It began.

Tenchi rushed at Raikon and swiped at his clavicle only to have Raikon flip over him.

When he landed in the sinuous way he did, he calmly tapped Tenchi on the shoulder.

Tenchi swung around and followed through with multiple swipes and strikes...

all of which Raikon blocked and dodged all of.

Ayeka was stunned.

[He fights as if he were from..he is truly strong...is it possible?...

No. Juraians are loyal. We never kill except for peace. A Juraian space pirate...never heard of such a thing! Except for...Kagato. He's is a gentleman...

Nothing like my Tenchi, though!]

They continued their sparring.

"Stop," Raikon commanded. "Good."

He performed a backflip and caught himself, levitating in midair. "Try this."

Raikon lobbed two rocks at Tenchi. *CLICK! CLACK!*

"Good. How about four more?" *TICK! CLICK! WHACK! CLACK!*

He smiled. "Why don't we turn up the heat!" Raikon generated an electric orb and chucked it at Tenchi.

"What the?!" 

Ayeka gasped in fear. "Tenchi!"

"Ayeka, no," Ryoko halted. "Raikon won't harm Tenchi."

"How do you know that? He could just blow him up right now for all you know!"

Ryoko was silent and straight faced.

Tenchi grunted as he batted the blast away with a strong whip.

"Good. Good. Now let's double the fun!" "Oh no," Tenchi groaned.

Raikon winged two thunderous spheres Tenchi's way.

Tenchi performed a side flip to dodge the first, then with a powerful swing, knocked away the second but with difficulty.

"Hmm...I'm impressed. But.." Raikon lurched up high into the air and into the sky.

"Can you handle...my **Shadow Ball**?"

Raikon then proceeded to conjure a much larger Thunder Ball;

then suddenly, a darkness absorbed into it, covering, blending, and melding into the orb. 

It soon reached well greater than the size of a beachball.

"Try this on for size, Tenchi!" 

Tenchi Masaki put himself in a defensive position at this point.

A second later, Raikon released his Shadow Ball.

This orb of immense energy fell as Tenchi held defiantly his stance.

Raikon started to get nervous.

[What? No! He's not going to move. He'll stand his ground...keep his guard. No. I have to do it. For so many reasons.]

As the dark sphere fell, it was quickly followed by the stern Raikon flying swiftly down. 

"Tenchi! No! What are you doing?!" Ayeka cried out.

Ryoko was starting to get nervous. She moaned a frightened moan.

Raikon landed directly in between Tenchi and his abysmal weapon with a powerful blast of speed.

A seraphine, white light appeared as Raikon raised his hand.

In a matter of milliseconds the Shadow Ball struck.

When the light faded, everyone was in awe. Well, almost everyone.

"The..the..the Wings of the LightHawk!" Ayeka said in disbelief. "But....no...you are of Juraian blood?"

"Uh....Raikon...thank....ugh." Ryoko's eyes welled up in tears.

"No need to thank me, Ryoko. You know as well as I do that I wouldn't let Tenchi die. Especially if it was I whom the blood was stained."   
He turned around to a stunned Tenchi. Raikon's face was straight; that of a warrior's.

"How are you?" "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up...Why?"

"It's my duty."

"Huh? You're duty? What do you mean?"

"That of which I won't explain at this time."

He glanced at Katsuhito with a smile. "You should tell them now, Yosho."

Yosho smiled and growled. Ayeka, frightened turned to Yosho. "Yosho? Brother?"

Yosho straightened his glasses and meld into his true appearance. "Yes...I'm sorry I hadn't told you, Ayeka."

"Wait a second," Ayeka said. "Where's Sasami? GUH!" 

She turned to where Sasami was and a tall woman appeared in her replacement. 

"Where did this woman come from?! Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"Ah, Tsunami," Raikon said with a pleasant smile. "Been a while. Did you tell Sasami?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And did you tell her to keep it confidential?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"How are you?"

"Fine, Prince Raikon."

"Now could you-" "TSUNAMI?! _Prince_ Raikon?! Tsunami, Jurai's most powerful spaceship?!" Ayeka practically screamed.

"Ahem. As I was saying! Before I was interrupted...Could you explain your presence, Goddess Tsunami?"

"Gladly, Sir. Yes, Ayeka, I am Goddess Tsunami and Jurai's most powerful weapon...in the flesh so to speak."

"Where's Sasami?"

"Well, this is some news you may not want. I am the future vision of Sasami.

Let me explain. 

********

"Wow. That's an interesting story. I can't believe that happened to her and I never heard a word of it."

"I blocked it from her memory. But now she is old enough to know."

"Oh. Okay, I understand." Ayeka turned to Raikon. "Hmm...I still don't believe you're from Jurai! Now explain why you tried to kill my Tenchi!"

"Wait a second," Ryoko began. "_Your _Tenchi? Ayeka, how many times do-"

"Ryoko. Can it will ya? Lemme explain first then you can continue your bickering."

"Yes sir!" she replied with a salute.

"Good girl. Alright, first the 'Almost Killing Tenchi' situation. My Shadow Ball:

It's a confected blast of energy best gathered by darkness that, had I summoned its full power, would have destroyed all of you, including this entire planet. 

The concentrated version, however, would have just left a small crater. Though enough to kill Tenchi. 

I used the concentrated version.

But had Tenchi evaded the attack, which I was almost sure he would do, it would have, just as I say, left a small crater.

I was surprised. You're just as stubborn as your grandfather." "Yes. Yes he is," Nobuyuki put in.

"If I hadn't used the LightHawk Wings, everyone would have had my head. 

Besides as a fellow Juraian, I'd not wish any harm on the boy.

I'm of the Juraian royalty. But I was exiled when I killed my friend, Xeresei. *groans* But it was an accident.

We were sparring together, as we normally did. The mistake came was when he rushed at me, catching me off guard, and he slipped on a wet rock. My sword was ready. He was impaled upon my blade. 

To make matters worse, I became frightened and shut down his heart with a burst of electrical energy...Cardiac Arrest...

He may have lived if I hadn't electrocuted him. I could have healed him. Sure, he'd be unconscious for a few hours...But no! I ran away! I was a coward! His blood was spilled on my hands. My hands were forever soiled by his blood.

I ran from his corpse and accessed Saikyou. I left...I ran away...the new murderer..frightened of what he had done...I ran away...

I thought, afterward, he'd be happier, that I put him out of his misery. He'd be happier from this life.

But no...that was just an excuse...to feign for my stupidity...my anger...my confusion...my sorrow...for my immense power that killed so many!

Why did they chase me? Why did _they_ have to die? Because it was their _job_? My God.

Five thousand Galaxy Police officers. W-w-why? So much potential..."

Raikon was at the verge of tears. Actually, everyone was.

He blinked off the emerging tears in front of the Royal Teardrop scenery, allowing them to run down his cheeks. As he shook his head to regain himself, his cerulean hair swayed in melancholic divinity.

He took a deep breath before he began.

"When I first created my Shadow Ball I...I...I can remember it clearly...yes...oh so clearly...

"I found a resort planet while again escaping from the Galaxy Police. I only stayed for a few weeks before they found me again. 

I was happy there. I was a bit upset, as you could imagine. 

I flew up into the planet's atmosphere and into the darkness of space. They sure were a persistent fleet. They attacked me. I didn't want to retaliate nor would I surrender.

The energy flowed in my veins as they attacked me...I was lost in the abysmal darkness...

And when I completely lost myself, I began absorbing darkness, the lost energy left by wormholes...the darkness...

It formed into a sphere...I had it...knowing exactly what to do but in contradiction, having no clue what the hell I was doing.....and....

I released it.

It destroyed so many and so much...

That planet and fifteen colonies....

And the people....

Twelve million civilians....

Although I pray everyday for the souls that have died by my hands...Those whose blood stained my hands...

Xeresei, old friend, may your soul rest in peace."

Raikon looked skyward, then down towards the earth with his fist to his heart in prayer. 

He snapped his head back up as he went on.

But those Gorobos...They deserve no such holy deviance...

They are pests of the entire universe! Worthless..."

"How is that, sir?" Tenchi asked. "Should we begin the cooking contest? Raikon? Sasami?" Yosho changed the subject. "Cooking contest?" 

"Yes, Tenchi, cooking contest. Two of the best Juraian chefs will cook for us tonight. Since it's now 5:30 in the afternoon." 

Tsunami had turned back into Sasami during Raikon's explanation.

"Oh yes! Let's!" She exclaimed. "That will be good to reduce poor Prince Raikon's stress."  
"Thank you, Princess Sasami. You know what? It's kinda strange...I haven't been called "Prince" in a long time...feels kind of good...

But you need not not refer to me by it. Just Raikon is fine. Shall we go?"

A few seconds later, they proceed towards the house, and Raikon motions Ryoko to him.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Thank you for not telling anyone of my past," he said in whisper. "No problem. But I had no idea you could generate the LightHawk Wings." "Me either," Washu quietly added.

"I thank you, too, Goddess Washu."

Washu's brow tightened. She growled.

"_Ex_-goddess."

Raikon chuckled. "Well thanks in the same. I'm really glad I got to see you two once more."

Kiyone came up from the side to him. "Prince Raikon?"

"Hmm? Yes, Kiyone?"

"I'm very sorry for your arrest...I...I'll clear everything up with Headquarters...okay?"

"Don't be sorry, Kiyone. I've done so much destruction...I deserve it..."  
"No. You don't. We've forgiven Ryoko...and she's plighted the sun many times worse than you have."

"Well...if you really feel I deserve forgiveness- which I don't -then, I thank you...Kiyone...."

He stroked a large hand through her soft, Teal hair. 

She smiled up at him. He was wearing a heart-melting grin.

She blushed and redirected her eyes to the ground.

Her eyes sparkled....her heart was warmed...

Mihoshi giggled.

"Hey, Kiyone!" She whispered. "I think he likes you too!"

Kiyone felt embarrassed.

"Mihoshi...*growls*...You really don't know when to say something, do you? Idiot..."

She gulped as she felt her face flush.


	2. No Need For the Tiger - Chapter II

Legalities blah blah blah. Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer Animations. I created Raikon Jurai, Saikyou, Xeresei, and Lord Tatsao. My friend, Liz Holt, created Akina and Yukio. That's pretty much all I've got to say about dat. Enjoy!

(***Yellow**= Mihoshi. **Pink**=Washu. **Purple**=Ayeka. **Green**=Ryoko. **Aqua**=Sasami.

****

Blue=Raikon. **Teal**=Kiyone. **Red**=Both Raikon & Kiyone.*)

***********************************************************************

"Sasami. Raikon. Are you both ready?" They nodded. "Then...BEGIN! Sasami, what are you preparing?"

"Well," she began, "I'm going to make Fried Noodles and steamed carrots, with a kiss of mandarin orange!"

"Mmm! That sounds delicious, Sasami!" Yosho said enthusiastically. 

"And Raikon, what is your dish dejour?" "I'm preparing North Country Stir Fry with Teriyaki marinated Chicken and boiled carrots!" "Well let's sit back and watch the chaos commence!"

Nearly an hour passes by...

Raikon reached a hand into his cloak and retrieved a very large, wooden cylinder. "Here we go! My special spice. Teal." He untwisted the cap and put a pinch of the spice into his meal. "This'll really bring out the flavor!" Sasami put in a good dosage of nutmeg to hers. Simultaneously, they said, "And this meal can feed a family of fifteen!" "Huh...we'll actually have leftovers!" Sasami added cheerfully.

"Man, I'm getting hungry just watching them," Ryoko said. Kiyone watched on. "Really." 

"Yes! I'm sure this will be a delightful meal!" Ayeka added. 

"Hey father?" "Yes, Nobuyuki?" "Why didn't you tell me you were the crowned prince of Jurai?" 

"I never thought it was necessary." "Oh, okay." 

"And...I'm done! Phew!" the two Juraian chefs announced, exhausted. Everyone yelled out in excitement. They would have starved to death watching them cook for another five minutes. "Wow! This smells good!" Washu exclaimed. Raikon and Sasami began to go through the cupboards and retrieved plates, bowls, cutlery, mugs, and napkins, and set them all in their proper places. As they served the food, the entire house was swarmed in a waft of delicious scents. The two cooks smiled happily. "Dig in!" The Tenchi crew, including Raikon and Sasami proceeded to devour the food. 

And thirty minutes later, everyone had finished eating. 

Yosho stood up at the head of the table. "The people have spoken...and the best cook is...

BOTH RAIKON AND SASAMI!" Their eyes lit up. Raikon grabbed Sasami's hands and they began dancing in a circle singing. "*Hooray! We tied! Hooray! We tied!*"

Kiyone looked over to Raikon with a grin. "Hey, Raikon, I think that Teal spice really kicked it up a notch!"

Raikon smiled back with his warm smile. "I'm glad you think so. I really appreciate that." Raikon shot his eyes towards Tenchi. "Hey, Tenchi, where's the restroom? I'd like to get a bath taken if I may." 

"Uh...-" Tenchi began but was interrupted by Washu. "Right this way. Follow me." "Um...okay." 

She lead him to the bathroom door. She opened the door smiling. "Big isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said, looking around. "Tres cool." 

Raikon took off his uniform and appeared in his swimsuit. 

*splish*

He slipped into the warm water. "Ah....this is good..." He hears Ryoko say quietly, "Comfortable?"

"Yes, very..." Raikon blushed at what he realized. "Ryoko? What the..?" "What is it?" she whispered. "You've seen me naked before."

Ryoko, Kiyone, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Washu slid into the water, Ayeka and Sasami being the only ones wearing towels.

"You just surprised me, that's all." Raikon started to blush but shook it off. Kiyone waded over to him. He tried his hardest not to turn scarlet in the face. [Thank God I wore my trunks.]

"Where did you find that wonderful recipe, Raikon?" "Well, I found it in an old, Juraian cookbook I bought while I was in school." "Wow. That's amazing. Even the Teriyaki marinade?" "It was actually supposed to be a Juraian herbal sauce but Teriyaki is more available and basically has the same composition as it." "Um...I think you mean, Cheroseineanal...Is that it?" "Yes, I do believe it is." "But what about the..Teal, was it? Was that in the original recipe?"

No, actually, that was added out of inspiration," he replied with his heart warming smile.

She replied with a blush. 

"So girls, you wanna go to the karaoke place? My treat." "Sure," they answered. "You know," Ayeka began, "it's strange, now we have five Juraians here. That's practically half of all of us." "Yeah it is, isn't it? Well let's go," Washu said. Mihoshi giggled, "Yeah! To the Karaoke Place!" 

Ayeka sang a ballad a gained a fairly high score. Sasami also sang a ballad and she recieved quite a high score. Ryoko performed a rock song and she gained a lousy score. Ayeka laughed her head off. Washu and Sasami decided to sing a country duet that recieved a skyward total as well as Mihoshi's Techno beat.

But last and most certainly not least, Raikon and Kiyonereceived the highest score with theirsuperb love duet.

***As against the moonlight your eyes shine, **

As your heart beats with mine,

It's as if we're floating on air,

Its the love we share,

It's beyond compare, **beyond compare,**

I'm telling you the truth,

It's like swe-et vermouth,

You sooth my soul, **you hold my heart, **

I stroke your hair, **I hold your hand,**

When we touch, **When we touch.**

When your lips touch mine, 

It's not the same, ho no, It's not the same, 

It's divine, It's - It's like a whole new world,

A whole new place, 

It's like floating on air,

It's beyo-ond compare, 

It's the love we share....

It's the love we share....

It's...the...love...that...we...sha----re...*

Kiyone's head rest on his chest and her arms were wrapped around him. Raikon laid his head upon hers and he too wrapped his arms around her.

"Kiyone? Kiyone? Kiyone?!" Mihoshi called out.

"Raikon? Prince Raikon! Can you hear me?" Ayeka attempted.

They looked into each other's eyes, smiled warmly, blushed and jumped back away from one another. Raikon tried to speak, but nervously, "Um..he he...that was fun!"

"Uh..How'd we do?" Kiyone asked. "You two did well," Washu began, "200 points."

"Yeah! We got 200 points! We got 200 points!" Raikiyo (*Raikon & Kiyone*) said in a sing-songy fashion. They jumped up and down hugging one another. When they again realized what they were doing, with a blush they jumped back. Ryoko snickered. "Hey Ryoko," Ayeka said deviously, "don't you agree that they make a cute couple?" "Heh heh. They sure are. Hee hee."

Mihoshi chuckled. "Guh-ha-ha ha! *Prince Raikon and Kiyone sitting in a tree!*"

"*K-I-S-S-I-N-G!*" "You girls are terrible!" "Thank you Sasami." "Yeah, thanks Sasami." "*First comes love! Then comes marriage!*"

"Grrr.."

"*Then comes Raikon pushing a baby carriage!*" "Huh?! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

"Aaaahhh!! Okay!! We're sorry!! Guuuuhhh!!!"

Raikiyo are still hyperventilating as Sasami tries to stop laughing. 

Kiyone looked at her wrist-communicator. "Whoa. We better get going. It's starting to get late."

"Oh, yeah let's go. C'mon girls." The girls, still frightened replied, "Uh...okay..."

They were greeted by Nobuyuki at their return. "You're finally back! We were starting to get worried." "Oh we're fine," Raikon told him. "We just went to the Karaoke Place, that's all." "Now that everyone's back," Yosho began, "we should really be getting to bed. Raikon, go ahead and sleep with Mihoshi and Kiyone in their room since, officially, you are still under their jurisdiction." "Yes sir. Well good night everyone. *yawn* Oyasumi Nasai." They replied their goodnights.

Kiyone, Raikon, and Mihoshi went upstairs to their room. Kiyone unrolled an extra sleeping bag for the prince. "Thank you," he said with a heart-melting smile. She returned it. "Good night you two," Mihoshi said in a suggestive voice. Slightly irritated, they reply, "Good night Mihoshi."

The ditz clicked off the lamp. 

In the darkness, Kiyone turned over to Raikon. "Raikon?" she whispered. "Yes Kiyone?" "Who were your parents?" 

"My parents? Well, don't let anyone know, but my mother is Queen Funaho and my father is Azusa.." "Then that would mean...!" 

*WA-BOOM!* Ayeka appeared in the doorway with the door being slammed into the wall.

"Did you just say 'Queen Funaho'?!" "Um...yes I did...she's my mother."

Ayeka was stunned. Her lower lip shivered but didn't talk.

"Yeah, yeah. That would mean that I'm your brother, Yosho's my brother, Sasami is my sister, Misaki is my aunt, Nobuyuki is my nephew, Achika was my late niece, and I am Tenchi's great-uncle. Whew." Ayeka was staring blankly into space. "Wow!" Sasami said enthusiastically. "I have two brothers!" Practically everyone started to appear in their doorway.

"My..my...my great-uncle!?" "Yes, Tenchi. Now you know _another _reason why I couldn't kill you." "Wow, brother. I didn't think you'd slip up this fast." "Sorry, but she asked." 

"That's alright. You always were...um...nevermind..." Kiyone was amazed to find out who this mysterious man actually was. She was very happy, too. "You've got a good brother, Yosho," she said swinging her arms his neck. He combed a hand through her teal tresses. They rubbed foreheads. 

"Hmm...I give you two my blessings." "Thank you, Yosho," Raikon said to his brother.

"Awww...Isn't that sweet?" Washu said sarcastically. She pointed towards Kiyone. "You girl, you're starting to scare me. And you," pointing towards Raikon, "buddy boy..."

"Washu." "Yes?" "Stop being weird." "Yes First Crowned Prince of Jurai! Hee hee!"

"Why did you have to say that, Washu?" Ayeka was once again stunned. "Wha-what?!"

Yosho answered for him. "Raikon is 77 minutes older than myself."

Raikon rubbed his temples. "God."

"He withdrew the marriage with you, Ayeka. You were just a newborn and he wanted to continue his work in the Galaxy Police. So he withdrew." 

"You were in the Galaxy Police?" "Yes I was, Kiyone." He saw the intrigue in her eyes.

Yosho went on. 

"After he accidentally murdered Xeresei, he panicked and ran for Saikyou. A civilian had seen it fly off near the scene of the crime. They called the GP and told of the situation. They identified the craft as Saikyou and they hesitantly went after him."

"I was the best. Well, after Lord Tatsao, of course. I was the second highest ranking GP officer and a First Class Detective. I gave new talent awards at the ceremonies two days before the untimely death of Xeresei. After that, I was assigned a huge case. 

I completed it mere hours before my duel with Xeresei.

...That's your goal, isn't it, Kiyone? To become the universe's best detective, I mean."

"Yes...It is..." Then rubbed foreheads again.

"Well everyone," Raikon said, "let's all get some rest."

...

The lights are out, the doors are shut, silence rules all...

Raikon stroked a hand across Kiyone's cheek and held her chin with a big hand.

They kissed passionately at of which time seemed void.

They wished each other a good night. "Oyasumi Nasai."

They fell asleep with her hand held tightly in his.


	3. No Need For the Tiger - Chapter III

Legalities blah blah blah. Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer Animations. I created Raikon Jurai, Saikyou, Xeresei, and Lord Tatsao. My friend, Liz Holt, created Akina and Yukio. Now on with the story. Enjoy!

Please note that a month or so has gone by between the end of chapter 2 and the present time in the fic.

***********************************************************************

"Kiyone? Kiyone. Kiyone, my dear, wake up." Kiyone was drowsily waken up by Raikon's pleasant voice. "*yawn* Huh?" She looked up at him with a smile. "What is it my prince?"

"Well, it's time for a quick breakfast and then we're heading off to the construction site."

"Alright. So what's for breakfast?" "I've decided to give Sasami a break and I made...

My Universe Famous Eggs and some hot, green tea. Yours I just finished."

"Oh, great! Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips." "Don't mention it. That was thanks enough. Well we better get going, we don't want your food to get cold." Kiyone hugged him tightly before she rushed out the door. 

"Good girl." He intangiated through the floor just in time to give Kiyone her breakfast.

"Tha-" Instead, she blew him a kiss. He grinned. "How's everyone liking the food?"

"It's delicious!" everyone replied. "Good as always, big brother." "Thanks lil' brother."

Sasami piped in, "This recipe seems familiar, somehow." "It does doesn't it?" Ayeka said.

"But they were never this good..." Ayeka, startled, dropped her utensil. 

"Sister?" "You-you-you really are my brother...These are Eggs Raikonia."

"And this convinced you that he's your brother?!" Ryoko practically yelled. "*sigh* Well that's Ayeka for you...Look at 'im! He looks like a male, muscular Misaki!!!"

Ayeka tilted her head at Raikon. "Uh...I guess your right..."

"And, Ayeka," Kiyone began, "look at his eyes...They are the same color as the...yes..the Royal Teardrop...And how lovely they are.."

"O Contraire, your beautiful, sparkling, Turquoise jewels are incapacitating..."

They sighed together. They found themselves in the same position as when they were at the Karaoke Place. But unlike then, they didn't back away from each other.

Tenchi looked to his grandfather. "She's in love." "Yes...Too bad...She _was_ the only sane one here. Ha ha ha!" Raikon suddenly appeared behind Yosho.

"You do realize I am your elder. By 77 minutes, but your elder nonetheless..."

"Okay, I get the point. I'll shut up now. Ha ha ha!"

Raikiyo resumed hugging and holding. He peered down at her wrist communicator. "Um...honey?" "Hm?" "Look at your watch."   
"Hmm..?" Kiyone's rapture quickly changed to surprise. "Oh my God! Mihoshi! Let's go!" Bye guys!" "Good-bye everyone!" Mihoshi piped in. 

Raikon smiled divinely and said, "Adieu." They ran out the door and left in Saikyou.

Ryoko looking at the open door said, "He's a charmer...Hmm...she's so lucky..Don't you think so, Tenchi?" "Ryoko, he's my great uncle...I guess so." Ryoko disappeared then reappeared hanging off Tenchi. "I'm right. And I'm lucky too. I've got my Tenchi!"

"Wait a second, Ryoko. _Who's_ Tenchi?"   
The Fuchsia-haired scientist sighed. "Back to normal...I think..."

"Okay. Mihoshi, pay attention. When the load reaches five meters to the hole, you need to tell the driver to stop. Got it?" "Um...I think so..." "Oh boy. Okay, I'll help you."

Raikon calmly walked behind Mihoshi, pulled her up to himself, and grabbed her hands. Mihoshi giggled. "Okay, now keep the director straight and move your hands and the director in a summoning motion." "Hee hee, okay." He molded her hands in the fashion required. "As I said before, when it gets five meters away from the hole, you turn the director inwards and turn your palm out...see?" "Like this?" "Good work. Just like that."

Mihoshi ran over to Kiyone just as she was halting another truck. "What is it Mihoshi?" "Did you see that? He's really great! You're so lucky!" Kiyone's eye glimmer in dreaminess. "I am...aren't I?" "Yeah, and when he was holding my hands, I thought I felt electricity!" "Yeah...I noticed that too....when I kiss him.."

Raikon, directing a machine commanded, "Take it to the left, to the left...now up and bring it on in..slowly, slowly, slowly...stop! There, good."

The Teal tressed goddess, at the same time began directing a crane. "Okay, now bring it up and to the right, and turn...there! Is it tight up there? Unlock the cable and bring it around."

"Lemme see. Uh...back, back, back, back, now stop. Yay! I did it! And I didn't mess up once!" 

The chief operator walked up to Kiyone. "Hey, Kiyone, who's your friend? He's a miracle worker. Mihoshi actually did a job without screwing up!" 

"No...He's more than that...He _is_ a miracle...period. 

Huh? Mihoshi didn't screw up? Whoa..."

"You guys did a good job today...I..." The chief operator stumbled as Raikon popped up behind Kiyone. "Thank you, girls. And thank you very much, sir." 

"Mm-hmm...No problem. Let's go eat our lunches and we can do something before our next job." 

"Yeah, alright," Kiyone said. "But you know what's odd? We haven't been on call for a while...But I'm actually kinda glad that we haven't." 

Kiyone and Mihoshi happily ate their lunch, and Kiyone receiving a gentle but amourously firm massage from the hands of Raikon Jurai.

"Hey I've got an idea!" Mihoshi said cheerily. "Why don't we go to the carousel down at the square?" "Sounds like fun," Raikon replied. 

They looked among the steeds upon arrival. Mihoshi chose a black stallion with a blond mane. Raikiyo chose partnered steeds. Kiyone's was a powder-white equine with Sapphire colored hair and purple eyes. Raikon's was an orange-red horse with hair and eyes Aquamarine both. They rode, side by side, gallantly, incredibly fluid; together...the perfect pair...

Kiyone greeted the first customer. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" "Uh...could I get...

a double cheeseburger and a medium chocolate shake please?" "Very good sir. Would you like fries with that?" "Sure, yeah."

"Welcome, what's your pleasure today, sir?" Raikon said. "Give me a Fried Teriyaki Chicken Club Special." "Excellent choice sir! What drink would you like with that?" "Um..A Coke please." "FTCCS with a Coke. Alright."

"What can I serve you today?" "Just a...a coffee and a porkchop burger." "Oh yummy! Anything else?" "No, thank you." "Okay. One porkchop burger and a coffee."

Kiyone walked over to Raikon. "Hey Raikon, could you help me in the backroom?" 

"Okay. Sure." "Thanks." As he followed her into the backroom, she closed the door.

"We're finally alone...," Kiyone said with a grin. Raikon smoothly looked up with his powerful smile. She swung her arms around Raikon's neck and hugged him tightly. He reached down and lightly brushed his hands up and down her lower back.

She moaned and nuzzled her cheek against his. They sensuously locked lips...

The two Galaxy Police officers shared each others warm mouths and soft tongues.

Suddenly, the door whooshed open with Mihoshi in the doorway.

"Mihoshi! You surprised us..." "You could have knocked," Raikon said straightening his shirt.

"Really..," Kiyone added fluffing her jacket.

"Hee hee...I'm sure glad I bought that soundless camera!" "Soundless camera?! Mihoshi...!"

Raikon combed his hand through her hair and cooed, "Don't get mad at her. She's a ditz. She can't help it." "Okay," Kiyone replied, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh. There's a customer at my register," he said. "Hi there, miss. What can I do for you today?" "For starters you could take me to dinner and then a movie...You're cute..."

"Uh...he he..." "Hey girl! Back off! He's MY MAN!!!" "_Gggnnghh!!_" 

"That's my Kiyone...heh heh..." Kiyone found herself growling and panting. [Oh no. I'm acting like Ayeka and Ryoko!] That's frightening." 

All three of them changed back into uniform, ready to go back home. "Hey, Mihoshi. Go ahead in Saikyou and jet over to Tenchi's. We'll just fly there." "...Okay..."

Raikiyo watched as Saikyou lifted off.

"Kiyone. Jump up on my back. We're going somewhere." She leaped onto his back and held tightly at his neck as Raikon began to float from the ground. 

Raikon flew upon the air pockets and thermals, the warm, pillars of air, not even needing them as he jetted through the sky.

"This is wonderful." "I'm glad you like it, my dear. We're almost there now." "Where? Tenchi's house?" "Nope...Look down there..." "Oh...my...You're so wonderful!" "No, that would be you." "Mmmm!!!" Kiyone rubbed her soft, teal hair on his throat. She kissed the nape of his neck and went around and kissed up his trachea to his ear. She stirred at his ear slowly and softly with her tongue as the began to near the ground below. 

Nearly twenty minutes later, Raikon and Kiyone land in front of the Masaki House.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Sasami welcomed them. "You guys! You're finally back! We have a surprise for you!" "Surprise?" Raikon questioned. Kiyone shrugged. As they continued forward, they heard Ayeka tell Ryoko, "This picture really shows their compatibility! Ha ha ha!" "Yeah...ha ha ha!!" 

Of course, Washu had to put in her two cents. "Did you notice his physiological analysis?

Hee hee!" They also hear other women laughing. And then a man sigh, "Oh boy."

Raikiyo, knowingly blushed. "Okay now," Raikon said, "what's the surprise?" 

Funaho stood up, her black hair swaying. "Long time...Huh, Raikon?" Kiyone gasped. 

"Mother?! Oh...my...my..mother!" He ran up and hugged his maternal parent. 

"How's my oldest nephew?" "Uh, Misaki! Great to see you!" She glared up at him with a devilish smile. "That's _Aunt_ Misaki to you heartbreaker." "Right. Yes ma'am."

"Hmm..son. So how are things?" Azusa said. "Just peachy, father. I presume you all know Kiyone Makibi...right?" She smiled. Misaki, Azusa, and Funaho all replied, "Yes."

"Well do you know Kiyone Makibi Jurai?" Kiyone pointed out the ring. "We're engaged."

Funaho walked up to her. "Wow. It's a Blue Tearnet...Impressive, Raikon...My boy was never cheap." Misaki hastily ran up and grabbed Kiyone. "Oh you're so lucky! I'm so happy for you, niece!" Azusa stood forward saying, "Ah, good choice, my boy." The short, pink-haired genius gave them her blessings as well. "Wow. Good luck you two."

Sasami was excited, too. "Wow! Isn't this great, Ayeka! Ayeka?" Ayeka and Ryoko fixed their eyes on Tenchi. "Tenchi, let's get married, okay? Huh? Grrr..." The Bubblehead also had something to say. "Great, Kiyone! I even have a wedding present for you!" She hands Kiyone an oil painting-sized photograph of the infamous "backroom-picture."

"Thanks a lot...ya ditz." "You're welcome!" She answered cheerily. "Huh?" 

Tenchi was the last to say, "Well, great-uncle Raikon, you _have_ made a good choice. She truly is a wonderful girl." "I know." Raikon looked over to Yosho. "Not going to say anything?"  
"Hmm...Good luck big brother...sister in law." 

Ayeka approached Kiyone. "That _is_ an impressive rock, sister...Come with me." 

"Um...okay... Be back, baby." They cradled hands and quickly pecked one another's lips. "Alright. Always yours." "Always yours." Ayeka and Kiyone climbed up the stairs.

There is silence.

"You know," Ryoko began, "she really is the most sane person I know." 

Everyone still downstairs laughed.

*CLICK-KA-CLICK*

Ayeka turned back towards Kiyone from the now locked door.   
"Good. Now, as a Royal Queen of Jurai, you will need to know some techniques."   
"...."

"Leather restraints are useful. They hold well and are tight fitting as well as comfortable. These whips can allow for easy deference and will cause him to beg for more! Ha ha ha ha!!!"  
Ayeka recollected herself. "Ahem. I heard from Aunt Funaho that Raikon enjoys the 

candle wax factor. That is quite the sexual stimulator. Hmm...My brother enjoys the excitement that hot wax can create...Remember that. And you will need the proper leather suit, Kiyone, so-"

"Wait. Funaho took me through the training already and I had bought myself a suit." Kiyone dug around through a duffel bag. "Ah, here it is." She pulled out a vibrant, red and gold suit. The "Evil-Kiyone" suit. "Very nice, Kiyone! I must say!" "Thanks. I have my own whip too." "And Funaho taught you the techniques, right?" "Yeah. During their last visit. She taught me as a joke, that's all. Oh, and here are the restraints!" "Wow. Okay. Well, manual intercourse is fine, but you should train the masculine at the honeymoon...At the very least." "Yes. I know. Well there will be plenty of healthy sex. Believe you me. I know _he _can deliver." "I imagine so." "And I'm to be dominating generally? If I remember right, fluxuation was more commonly advised." "Yes, quite right. I'm proud to call you 'sister', Kiyone." "So am I." 

"You have candles I presume..." "Yes, Ayeka. Quite a few. I have a few white ones, some black ones, and a couple of blue ones. And recently, I bought some others: two orange ones, two gold ones, a couple of red ones, and two nice turquoise candles and a single Royal Teardrop candle."

"Amazing! That must have been hard to find." "Whew. Oh yes, it was." "Well that's it, I guess... I'm sad to say this but, you will be the next emperess of Jurai...*sob*..." Kiyone rested a comforting hand on Ayeka's shoulder. "No I won't. Not until _you_ get married as well...And I think I'd like to stay in the GP." "Okay. Thank you, sister. I may be 697 years older than you- although I do look more like twenty, huh?- but you are wise beyond your years, Kiyone."

"Thank you, Ayeka. You know, your brother seems only a couple of years older than myself. But his is centuries old...And 77 minutes older than Yosho." "Ah...Sister..." "Let's go back out there...They might be wondering why were gone for so long." "Yes....So, Funaho taught you, Kiyone?" "Yeah...The whole thing was...quite interesting."

As they left the room, they were greeted by laughter. Funaho stood up and walked towards Kiyone. "Ah...My daughter. I have a gift for you." She pulls a 44 centimeter long, Royal Teardrop candle. Funaho chuckled. Kiyone smiled. "Thank you, mother...*wink*"

"No problem. *wink* He he!" Tenchi was confused. "What's with girls and candles?" Azusa, Yosho, and Raikon all replied, "I have no idea..." Raikon being the only one smiling.

Funaho sat back on the ground and upon comfort, Misaki whispered, "You're right sister, he does seem that he would enjoy the techniques. I can see it in his eyes." 

Washu walked up to Raikon. "I have the Daga Tearnets you wanted, Raikon." "Great. Much obliged, little Washu." "Don't mention it!" Raikon used his telekinesis to bring the gems to him.

He smiled. "Very good quality..." With a Daga Tearnet in each palm, he charged an orb of energy into each. The two stones shattered and then recompiled and fused into two, lovely, strong rings. "There we are...The wedding bands." Kiyone's eyes shimmered and were bright, twin moons. "Oh...my...They-they're beautiful!" "Just like you, my love." He stroked her jaw. She blushed, but wasn't sure why. [Probably because of all of these people...But I don't care...When I'm with Raikon...nothing else matters...just us...rapture...Maybe we jumped into this too soon...I mean, we hardly know each other...And now...We're getting married...I only met him a few weeks ago...But it feels like it was meant to be...Yes we _are_ to be together...]

Just then, Ryo-Ohki, whom must have been ill in spirits for they haven't heard off her for a few days, hopped next to them. "Hmm? Ryo-Ohki? Would you like to be our ring bearer, girl?" Raikon asked the cabbit. She replied in approval at the position with a cheery, "Meow!!"

"Good." Kiyone sighed and turned to Ayeka. "I'm sorry, Ayeka, but if I don't do this, she'll whine about it until hell freezes over. Okay? Mihoshi, would you like to be my maid of honor?"  
"Oh? Really?! Yay!!! Sure I'll be your maid of honor, Kiyone! I'm so excited!" "Hopeless..." Raikon turned to his younger brother. "Yosho, would you be my best man?" "Of course.You know I'd be delighted." Kiyone pondered on another position whos perscription would not be hard to fill out. "I think Sasami would make an excellent flower girl." "Alright! I'll do that then! It's my pleasure!" Raikon decided on the station for the ushers. "Tenchi, Nobuyuki. Will you two be the ushers?" The replied with a delighted, "Okay, Uncle Raikon." Tenchi blinked.

"That felt a little weird..." The Teal tressed goddess turned to the proposed second and third bridesmaid. "Ayeka and Ryoko. Would you two take on the third and second bridesmaids?"  
"I'd love to." "Well, that takes care of that....Um...Washu? What would you like to do?" 

"Lemme play the music!" Kiyone looked over to Raikon. "Hmm....Okay..." "But nothing to weird," he finished. "Awww!!! Okay!" Everyone laughed. Misaki whispered over to her sister again. "Uh...Sister? How..exactly...do you know that he likes the techniques? Especially the... candles?" "Oh...heh...Well, he so happened to discover a training book in one of the libraries, and he asked me, 'This is what intercourse includes in the sexual aspects of Juraian women? Interesting... The candle wax innuendo is _quite_ interesting. Ha. Here..."...a training of men in the ways of love." Kawaii...' That's how...," she explained, with a devilish smile.

"Wow...We've got a good boy here, sister...as well as his fiance." "Yes...so true...

So true..." Raikon turned to Tenchi. "So, Tenchi. Shall we train some more? Before it gets too late." 

"Yeah, let's go. You know, It'll be strange calling Kiyone 'Great-Aunt.' Ha ha ha."


	4. No Need For the Tiger - Chapter IV

Legalities muyo. Tenchi Muyo!, all of its characters, and situations belong to AIC and Pioneer. Raikon Jurai, Saikyou, Xeresei, and Lord Tatsao belong to me. Akina and Yukio belong to Liz Holt. I hope everyone who's reading my story is enjoying it. E-mail me and tell me what you think of it so far, I'd appreciate it. Enjoy this one too!

(*Note: The end part is quite lemony! Be advised! Thank you.*)

***********************************************************************

Raikon looked at Tenchi and handed him a sheathed rapier. Raikon swung a foil from his waist in a powerful swoop. "Are you ready?" The rubbed swords in preparation.

"EN-GARDE!" Raikon followed through. Tenchi made an evasion to the right and pushed Raikon's rapier to the ground, but whom turned it around and tapped Tenchi's right leg. Raikon smiled at him. He hopped backward in deference. "Next round, Tenchi." "Ha!!!" Tenchi thrusted but Raikon slid to the side. They exchange clashes until Raikon turned around and blocked a downward slash. Then Tenchi tried for a delayed spinal tap only to touch air. Raikon performed a clean, spiraled backflip, and upon landing, taps Tenchi's left leg twice.

Tenchi turned around. Raikon returned his stance. "Duel!" 

Clashes of thunder and the chivalry of fire were poured into the duel. 

[He's prominent so with his skill. He wields well his foil. Indeed. He has promise.]

Suddenly, Tenchi grabbed his weapon and pointed it skyward of him. While placing his hand on the flat of the sword, he drew it back, thrusted it forward, then brought it up, and swung it to his left touching Raikon's flank. "Well done, Tenchi. Ah, the Bastard Shingozou technique. I haven't seen in in ages. Since our last match, my brother...lest it be not and my mind fails me...Yosho?"

"Yes...You're doing it again." "Going into Shakespearean again..he he...sorry...Let's continue!"

Raikon blocked the proceeding attacks of Tenchi's. He headed off a good thrust of which Raikon narily escaped. He did, however, escape. He performed a backflip then two hand-springs with another flip in which he tumbled the air twice. Tenchi rushed at him but Raikon simply pointed at him with his sword. Tenchi stopped in his tracks and Raikon poked his sternum thrice. "You did well. Good match." Tenchi melancholically said, "I lost." 

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm millennia older than you. Of course I'm more experienced than you. But you should feel lucky...you're the first to touch me for generations upon generations. I'm impressed with your skills." "Oh. Well thank you very much."

"His skills are becoming quite prominent," Yosho said. "Mm-hmm. I can see that. You've trained him well." He turned to Sasami. "So, Sasami, what are shall we make tonight?"

"Let's see...I've planned to make crab legs in lobster sauce, broiled carrots, of course, dinner rolls, and Sasami's Special Shef Salad and milk-creme filled peaches."

"Filled peaches? Whoa. I love those! They're my favorite dessert!" "You know Auntie Funaho suggested it." Kiyone added, "Great! I love those things! I haven't had 'em since I was a little girl." Raikon's starlight gaze fell on her. "Really?" "Yeah. My mother used to make them for me when I was a child." He smiled divinely at her. Raikon swept her up and held her as the prince he is would his princess. Putting her arms around his neck, Kiyone rested her head upon his.

Ryoko sighed. "They are really made for each other." *Reow!* Ryoko sneakily teleported to Tenchi and found herself with her arms wrapped around Ayeka. "Oh, Ryoko! I never knew you cared! Now stop attempting to seduce Tenchi. Alright?" "Hmph!" She folded her arms in front of her chest. "You know Kiyone, I'm also quite envious of you...I'm sorry to say," Ayeka admitted. "You're so lucky." "Yes...I know.." She rubbed her head on Raikon's. 

Mihoshi cheerily said, "I can't wait until the marriage!" "Neither can I. I'm suprised, you've been quite tranquil." Huh?" "Nevermind." Kiyone looked deeply into Raikon's eyes and hugged him.

Ayeka asked, "Raikon? How did you know Washu and Ryoko before?" "Uh...um....Well...I'll tell ya when we get back into the house, okay?" Misaki whispered to her sister, "Those two are just the sweetest!" "Aren't they though?" Funaho replied. 

Everyone gathered in the Masaki den ready to hear how Raikon once came to meet Ryoko and Washu, with Kiyone sitting on her fiance's lap. "Okay...well....Let me see...

I think I'll start off with Washu. 

About a month before Xeresei's death, Washu began stalking me with surveillance units. It was about that same time when I was enabled to fully use my thunderous powers to their zenith... Enough power gained to disable or to harm greatly...Not to kill...a human, anyway...I gained that amount of power...not until Xeresei. 

But anyway, after I deactivated about twenty of her droids, she started chasing me around on foot with a camera. On the second day she started doing this, I...caught her...in my bed...and she still had her camera." "Yep!" "I asked her what she was doing there and she said-"

"Recording," Washu said in a sing-songy voice and wearing a smile. "Ahem. Yes. I told her, 'That's it! This has gone on long enough. What do-o you want?' And-" "I said, 'A. You're interesting. B. You're really good looking. Wanna be my guinea pig?'" "Quite. I let her know that I was too busy with work and my life in the Royal family for anything like that." "I said alright in my most disappointed voice. I asked him if I could bunk there, and him being as kind as he is said, 'I don't care.'" "Yeah...Well I slept well...Except..I awoke in the middle of the night to find Washu...in a nurses outfit and...and was holding a giant syringe. I fainted back to sleep then...But I wish she had the dignity to wear underwear." Kiyone's eyes widened. "How's that?" Washu explained for him. "It's alright Kiyone. He didn't do anything with me. I just rubbed myself against him." "Washu? From now on don't try to seduce my husband. Alright? I'd greatly appreciate it." "No problem. Besides, you're too cute a couple anyway." 

Kiyone leaned back against Raikon and relaxed her head upon his shoulder.

"Now...About Ryoko...Somewhere, in a tiny galaxy, I landed on this orangish planet and went into a local club. After I ordered a drink I looked around. You know, checking out the atmosphere. Then I noticed too much cyan in one place...I realized that it was the space pirate Ryoko sitting on the bar stool next to me. 'R-Ryoko?' 'The hell? What the hell do you want buddy?!-Ugh...Aren't you...Prince Raikon?' 'Yes I am. How'd you know?' I asked stupidly.

She pulled a newspaper from her pocket. 'You're all over the news for one thing. And besides, who _doesn't_ know who you are? You've been in the papers ever since you killed...' 

'Xeresei...'

'Yeah, that's it. But that was about four centuries ago...Way to go.' 'Believe me, it doesn't put you in a good mood to become the highest ranking detective just to become the highest ranking space criminal. God.' 'Oh...You poor thing..Hmm....Hey! C'mon, let's dance!' 'Sure.' 

So we danced...and danced....and danced...Until they made us leave...We were the only ones left in the club...And it was way past closing time...

I asked her, 'So what do we do next?' 'That was fun. Hey, come aboard my ship. You can stay here until morning....' I did so and was surprised when I woke up to find my sister, Ayeka in Ryo-Oh chasing Ryo-Ohki. 'Aw damn! It's Ayeka! Well, I'll see you, Prince Raikon!' 

She blew me a kiss as I went back aboard my ship and flew off." Kiyone, slightly fearful asked, "Ryoko...you two didn't.......did you?" "My love, don't worry about the past. What's past is passed. Let's enjoy the present." He cupped Kiyone's cheek and tilted back her head embracing her with a passionate kiss. She leaned harder on him. Sasami stood up. 

"So, shall we eat?"

In the dining room, everyone was eating and happily so...except for Raikon and Kiyone whom were feeding each other. Ayeka spoke up and said, "Those were interesting stories, brother. But it seemed that they both attempted to seduce you." "Yeah I guess we did," Ryoko said. "But those two are perfect for each other, for sure. I wouldn't want to spoil it or anything." "Tenchi and I are perfect for each other but you _always_ seem to spoil it. How is that?" "Hey prin-" Tenchi stood up. "Girls, cut it out. There's a happy mood here. Please don't ruin it." "Ye-yes...yes Tenchi," they replied.

Simultaneously, Raikiyo (*Raikon and Kiyone*) said, "Now for the peaches." They proceeded

to feed each other their dessert. 

"I hope everyone is enjoying my peaches." Everyone except Raikiyo said, "They are delicious, Sasami!" "Yes, Sasami! They are wonderful!" Kiyone swooned. "Yes! I love them!" Raikon crooned. 

The fuchsia haired scientist began to think. "Raikon? Why didn't you join the Universal Forces?"

He finally was knocked out of his trance."Huh? Well, they did ask me, several times actually; I refused. They really need to lighten up around there...well most of them...This happened about the same time that Washu was spying on me, actually a while before. That's when she started spying on me. They had asked me many times before, mind you, but eventually I decided it wouldn't hurt to just go and check out the HQ." "What's the Universal Forces?" Tenchi asked.

Ayeka added, "I've never heard of it." "Hmm...I'm drawing a blank," said Ryoko.

"They are an elite wing of officers. The most stern, the strongest, and the most tight-lipped enforcers anywhere," Kiyone explained. "They won't hesitate to turn a simple stake-out to a bounty hunt. Huh? My little sister Akina is in the Universal Forces! What the hell's the matter with you guys?" 

"Oh right! Akina!" Ryoko exclaimed. "I'm a dumbass."

"Yes, Ryoko. Yes you are." "Why you little stuck up-!"

"Plus they can't get jokes," Raikon added. "Only a few hundred have a sense of humor, yes."

"They choose those with special powers like Ryoko and I and they surveillance us...They check birth files and notices of youngsters, those of abnormal activities...These people don't mess around. But they generally give you the choice to say no...

I was chased by them...

But anyway, my visit wasn't totally spoiled. They entered me in this huge battle engagement to test my skills of two thousand and five competitors to fight. The first thousand were a breeze.

The last five gave me a work out, though.

Competitor number 2001: She was pretty easy, but she was hard to catch. Her dexterity was frightening. 

Competitor number 2002: This guy was really...green. He could cloak himself which gave me some difficulty. Until I filled the air with electricity. I found his heat source and beat him down.

Competitor number 2003: He was basically a tank. I'm pretty sure he was a Sasquatch. It took me a while, but I blasted him.

Competitor number 2004: This young girl was my next challenge. And a challenge she was. She created monsters from air and sent them into battle. She had potential. Eventually, while she was creating a golem of sorts, I heated the air around her and let her fall asleep.

Competitor number 2005: A man with white hair and eyes...gold-colored mixed with green was my final enemy. He was also just checking out the campus. But they had chosen him to battle me. We fought for hours upon hours...neither of our attacks harming the other more so than the other's. Our powers were matched. Upon the thirteenth hour, we both collapsed out of exhaust. 

The judges declared it a draw. After I left the HQ campus, Xeresei and I went on to train. He was my partner. Well...he was...until that day...Hey, Washu? Do you still have any surveillance left in the UFHQ?" "Well no...But we could call 'em!" Raikon pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Washu. "Okay give me the number please."  
She pressed in the required digits and gave him the cell phone. Suddenly the cell phone burst open and became a large monitor system. A woman's face appeared on the screen.

"You have reached the UFHQ. What do you need sir...Wait...Aren't you Prince Raikon?"

"Yes. I have been cleared from all charges, no?" "Yes you have, sir. What do you need?"

"Is Miss Akina Makibi available?" "My sister?" Kiyone said confused. Ryoko looked up. "Akina..." "Mmm...Why yes she is. Let me connect you." *BEEP* 

Akina's face appeared on the screen. "Yes? Pri....Prince Raikon. I heard that my sister released you from all charges. Why? What's going on? Where are you?!" She gasped as she saw Tenchi behind Raikon. "Long time no see, Akina." "You're in the Masaki house?! What the hell did you do?! Why would my sister-" Ryoko interrupted her. "Calm down, Akina. We're fine." Ryoko...Why would my sister revoke the charges?!?!" Kiyone popped up from behind Raikon and swung her arms around his neck. "K-Kiyone...?" "Because I love him." She pecked him on the lips. "That's why." "Oh...Oh no...My poor sister...The bastard brainwashed you...." 

Raikon nearly keeled over with laughter. "Tell her baby," Kiyone said. "Yes honey." 

They shared a passionate kiss.

Akina was really frightened that something was wrong. "What the fuck is going on?!

*hyperventilating* You...love him...Tell me how did you fall in love with him..?" 

"I don't know...to be honest...The man's like a human magnet...and, well...I guess it was fate.."

"Yes...I know how that is.." Raikon told her, "It's a really long story...But I think we have time.."

About two hours later...Raikon's story had finished...

"Oh my God...What a story..." Kiyone then remembered to tell her. "Oh, yes. We're engaged."

Kiyone flaunted her stone. "Y-You're getting married? Don't you think that's a bit hurried?"   
"Yeah...I know...But it seemed...meant to be..." 

"...." 

"No, we haven't."

"Mmm...Okay...Good. Well you both have my blessings. I do see why you fell in love with him...Anyway, you know the lives that have been lost cannot be forgiven...Although the Space Academy has all but forgotten about Ryoko's crimes...As she did assist in killing Kagato, that probably has something to do with it. I'll forgive it...Since the Academy already has. You _are _the great-uncle of the universe's savior." Mihoshi rushed up to the screen.

"Akina! Shouldn't you be getting to bed? It's getting late." The monitor clock then appeared. It dialed as 2:41 A.M. "Whoa," Raikon said astounded. "Well, we'd better get going." "Yeah, me too." "Goodnight little sister," Raikiyo said. "Good night you two. Keep in touch!" *BEEP*

The group exchanged good-byes and then left to their resident rooms. Raikiyo slept side by side, as if their marriage had already happened...

*RING* *RIIING*...*RING* *RIIING*...*RIN-beep* "Hello?" Raikon drowsily answered his cell phone. "Yeah hold on." *whoosh* The cell phone expanded into a monitor system. 

"Honey. Kiyone, honey. Wake up." Kiyone was still asleep at the time. "Ugh...baby...What is it? Who's calling?...AHHHH!!! Section chief! Wha-What is it?!" 

"The Academy is all a buzz over your and ex-space pirate, Prince Raikon Jurai's marriage! 

I see that this is true." Kiyone thrusted out her hand. "Here's my stone." "Oh my. Quite impressive! Well, I was just making a confirmation." The officer swung his hand to his head in salute. "Out sir...ma'am." "Very good," Raikon replied as the picture beeped out. "So Kiyone, my dear, what do you say we put on some clothes and go down stairs for some breakfast?"

They had slept in late again. ""Yes, let's." 

Upon reaching the main floor, they smelled a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen.

They saw Sasami making breakfast in a large, black pot. "Mmm...That's smells good," Raikon said. "What is it?" Kiyone asked. "What? This? It's just bacon omlette du fraumage...and toast!"

"Ah, I see Ayeka has been teaching you some French..," Raikon said, rubbing his chin. "And very well," added Kiyone. "Oh, why thank you." 

Sasami continued stirring the breakfast concoction as everyone hovered over it...Some more literal than others. "It should be done! Just a little salt...and some...pepper. Hey Raikon, could I use some Teal?" "Yeah sure." He pulled the container from his jacket and put a pinch from it into Sasami's hand. "Thanks! Everyone...Dig in!" Kiyone then noticed something frightening about the pot. "Oh my God! That pot...it isn't one of the...is it?!" 

"Don't worry! I cleaned it with a very powerful, disinfectant, non-corrosive acid! It's fine! Hee hee!" replied Sasami. "Now eat up!" Sasami poured a basketball-sized ladle-scoop of food.

She walked off with the huge pot as everyone ate their breakfast.

"Darling? What on earth was Ryoko babbling about?" "Uh...You...really don't wanna know." 

"Um...Okay..," he said. He used his telepathy and read her thoughts. "Ugh...you were right...I didn't want to know..." Everyone enjoyed their meal...reluctantly enjoyed, but enjoyed nonetheless. 

*Bella-ba-beep! Bella-ba-beep!* "It's my communicator," Kiyone said. "Hello?"

"Hi sis!" Akina said happily. "You're unusually perky this morning." "Good morning to you, too!

And...Good morning everyone!" She shouted. "Yes, I am. They let me take a short time off. I'll be over the day after tomorrow...probably early." "Great! We'll see you then!" "Out. Heh!" 

*BEEP*

"Wow Kiyone!" Mihoshi said. "She's really lost it huh?" "Oh my God. Oh well, I knew it couldn't last forever." "She's gone ditz again," Raikon added. "Well, Kiyone my dear, shall we train Tenchi?" "Huh? Both of you?" Kiyone walked up towards Tenchi and put a hand at her hip. "What? Your great-aunt can't help train you?" Raikon turned to Washu. "Washu, have you finished it yet?" "Yup," she replied, pressing a button on her telecomputer. An orange headband appeared from a storage portal of which she caught. "Here's your band back, Kiyone," she said and handed it to Kiyone. "Thanks." "Try it out." She tied it to her forehead. 

She began to float. Kiyone giggled. 

She levitated over to Raikon and put her arms around him. 

"Hmm...now I know what Tenchi feels like..." Kiyone scowled. "That's not funny." 

"I know, I'm sorry." He kissed her soft lips. She smiled. "That's better!"

Kiyone began a backstroke then dived and performed a sharp backflip. She then floated back to her lover. "This is fun." "Isn't it though?" They pecked each other on the lips and stared into each other's sparkling eyes. 

Suddenly and simultaneously they teleported to the other side of the den. 

"You can teleport too? Wow." Ayeka was surprised. Tenchi was confused. "Washu what the...?" 

"I created a simple device that allows Kiyone to fly, teleport, and do lots other nifty stuff!" "Wow! That's really amazing!" Sasami exclaimed. 

"Yeah, well," Washu muttered under her breath, "after their honeymoon she won't need it anyway." "What's that?" Tenchi inquired. "Oh, nothing Tenchi!" 

"Let's go," Raikiyo dreamily mused.

"Okay Tenchi, today we'll work on jumps, flips, rolls, twists...basically put, gymnastics." "G-gymnastics?" said Tenchi without enthusiasm. "Yes...Do you have a problem with that?" "N-No...it's just that..." Raikon began to form a Shadow Ball in his left hand. "Would you rather spend the afternoon dodging these?" He smiled. "I sincerely doubt you do.." The blood rushed from Tenchi's face. His heart leaped into his throat.

"You've gotta be kidding me...N-no sir! Gymnastics are fine! He he!"

The mass of energy diffused. "Good. Now...Land a front flip!" Tenchi flaunted a flawless flip.

"Well done...BACK FLIP!!!" He landed a less than perfect pose. He clambered back to his feet from his knee.

"Hmm. Not horrible...Try some side flips." Tenchi grinned. "Easy." He hit the mark perfectly. Agilely he flipped twice to each horizontal side. "Bravo." 

Kiyone floated forward. "Now Tenchi. Can ya take some heat?" She whipped out her SI pistol and fired. Tenchi's eyes widened.   
*BOOM!*  
His eyes dialated as he looked at the smoking crater inches before him. His faced turned as pale as a ghost's. 

"Tenchi." He looked up at Raikon. 

"I'd run."

Trigger-happy Kiyone flew after a fleeing Tenchi whom, if enabled, would have screamed bloody-murder. Tenchi saw a strange, blue flash in his mind. 

[What the..?] [Tenchi. This is a part of your training: Jumps, flips, rolls, and twists...]

[You tell him?] [Yeah, sweetheart.] [Hehe...]

Kiyone sped along blasting about Tenchi. Missing, but making the shots count, she knocked her great-nephew off balance. He looked around searching for a solution...and suddenly, it came to him.

__

The trees...and they're close enough together...yes...

"He has a plan," Azusa explained. "Quite correct father," said Raikon. "He learns well..."

Tenchi turned around and smiled up at his great-aunt. He jumped at a tree.

Just as he sprang off of the tree to another, the tree was reduced to splinters by Kiyone's blasts. After jumping from nearly twenty different trees, Tenchi stopped on a tree limb.

"Where did she go?" He searched all around. "Aaaaggghhhh!!!"

Suddenly two arms seized him from underneath his extremities. "Hehehehe..." 

*whoosh*

Tenchi unexpectedly found himself twenty-five feet above the ground. "Kiyone! What the hell are you doing!? Are you insane?!" "No, I'm not," Kiyone said defensively. "Don't worry. I won't drop you. Well not until Raikon tells me to."

"Not until..." Tenchi gulped. 

"Now Tenchi, you will perform a flip by thrice," Raikon commanded. "Make sure to land low on your flank if at all possible." "Don't worry," Kiyone said comfortingly. "If something bad happens, I'll save you." 

Ayeka, seemingly scared out of her wits screamed, "Why are you holding Tenchi up there so high?! What are you doing?!"

"Ready?" Raikon asked. Ryoko growled. "You better not drop my Tenchi!"

"I think so..," he replied. Kiyone slid her arms out from underneath Tenchi's. Ryoko's eyes contracted. "They...dropped...Tenchi," she said in disbelief. She and Ayeka gasped. The blood drained from their faces. Tenchi sinuously performed three aerial tumbles. 

When Tenchi reached ten feet away from the ground, Ayeka and Ryoko swung their arms around each other and shrieked. Tenchi turned to his side in a split second.

A shell of energy separated Tenchi and the earth as he neared it. Everyone noticed that Tsunami was returning to her form as Sasami. And Tenchi's landing was softened.

He stood up and dusted himself off. "Very good, Tsunami," Raikon said. "No problem, brother," Sasami replied. Raikon smiled over to a floating Kiyone. She sent him a grin in return.

The two flew to each other's arms. They looked down at the scene below them:

Ryoko and Ayeka were checking to make sure Tenchi was alright; Funaho, Misaki, Yosho, and Azusa were cheering to Sasami for the save; and Mihoshi was giggling incessantly. Raikiyo embraced in a kiss.

"Wow," Nobuyuki said as he munched on a rice cracker. "Yup," Washu agreed with a grin.

"Lunch time!" Sasami walked up to Raikon. "What are you gonna make Raikon?" "Well, I'm going to make buffalo wings." "Buffalo wings? I didn't know buffalo had wings..." "Er...oh...these are a meal from the Western part of this world. I've been on Earth, you see, in the United States. I had also bought a home in Cancun, but anyway, I flew from state to state, seeing interesting sights...Okay so the World's Biggest Roll of Toilet Paper was disturbing...But the Grand Canyon was nice. After going around the United States I went down to Cancun and bought a house. Unfortunately, the GP eventually caught up with me only five years afterward so I abandoned the place. But it sure was fun while it lasted...

Sasami, do you have a deep-fryer?" "Yeah, it's in the top cabinet, two to the right." "Thanks." He floated over to it and pulled it out. He shot a smile at Kiyone. She smiled back and then teleported behind Raikon. He set the deep-fryer down on the rangetop and swung his wrist. A telecomp appeared. Washu's ears perked up as she heard the clicking and clacking of the keys. "Hey! Are you using my telecomp, boyo?!" She raged. 

"No," he said slightly annoyed. "This is mine." "Oh." Washu's face became redder than her scarlet hair. She walked off. Kiyone peered at it. "So where did you get that?" 

"Remember I told you the UF kept asking me to apply?" She nodded. "Well, they gave it to me as a present to get me to join," he answered as he grabbed the deep-fryer and held it in the air. A storage portal appeared over it and chicken wings piled in. Sasami looked in the deep-fryer and asked, "Isn't that chicken?" She was obviously confused. "Yeah," Raikon laughed. "I don't see what's so funny..," she pouted. "*sniffle*." 

"Oh, Sasami! Don't cry...I'm sorry..," he put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Kiyone wiped a tear from Sasami's eye. " Sasami, it _is _chicken. 'Buffalo wings' is kind of a slang for chicken wings. It's nothing to cry about." Sasami smiled. 

Raikon added, "There's a good girl. I love you. I wouldn't want to make you cry." 

He patted her back...but suddenly, he was patting the back of a much taller girl and feeling the touch of foreign lips on his. Tsunami craned forward for a deeper kiss as Raikon's eyes widened. Everyone in the room gasped. Tsunami slipped back on her heels and out of the kiss. She licked her lips and said, "Mmm...Oh my...That was a good kiss!"

Kiyone became even angrier...

"You're very lucky, Kiyone." She stopped growling and her face became blank. Raikon straightened himself and nodded softly. He grabbed Kiyone, dipped her down, and placed the most passionate kiss she had ever felt. Everyone stared as their mouths worked.

When Raikon brought her back up, she was enthralled and in pure rapture. They straightened their outfits before continuing. He smiled to her and asked her to grab a list of spices. "And...I've got the Teal." His smile widened. She batted her lashes.

*Sizzle Sizzle* About a half an hour later the food was finished. "Okay, they're done! Hey, Ryoko. Would you mind helping us set the table?" "Mmm!" Ryoko's mouth began to froth. "That smells delicious! Yeah, I-I guess I'll help." 

The three flew around setting the plates and putting wings on them. Tenchi asked, "Uh...how are we supposed to eat these?" "You don't use any silverware, Tenchi," Kiyone replied. "Yeah," Raikon added, "you eat 'em with your hands." "Eat them with your hands?!" Ayeka yelled in disgust. "I shall not eat thses with my hands!" "Pipe down princess! You eat 'em with you hands 'cause they taste better that way!" Ryoko explained.

"Father!" "Listen to your rival, Ayeka." "Hmph! Mother!" "Listen to your father, baby." Ayeka growled.

"That is it! I can't stand it any longer!" The Juraian logs started to appear. 

"You want some girlie? Let's go!" Ryoko formed an energy ball. "I will ki-"

*KKRRRAAAAAACCCCKKKKKKKoooooooommmmmm*

"Sit!" Raikon said bluntly. The two charred women sat back down on the floor.

Everyone resumed eating their buffalo wings...with their hands...Even Ayeka...

Everyone still awake watched Raikiyo feed each other rice crackers. "They're cute together, aren't they sister?" Misaki whispered. "Quite," Funaho replied. Azusa smiled.

Nearly an hour later, practically everyone was asleep...Everyone, that is, except for Raikiyo. They were lip-locking like nobody's business. Raikon began kissing the nape of Kiyone's neck. He went up and kissed her ear...She shivered. "That tickles," she whispered with a wink. Raikon started to kiss down her neck again. He unbuttoned the top button of her jacket kissing all along her throat and to her sternum.

He unbuttoned the next one, exposing some cleavage. He kissed the top of her soft, fleshy breasts with the utmost tenderness, care, and love. 

As Raikon undid the next button, he slipped the jacket from her shoulders, but left it on her. Her well endowed chest sighed in the jacket as Raikon kissed them. A part of her nipples were exposed to the air. She shivered, but this time, it was slightly more than tickling...She smiled.

He began to undo Kiyone's fourth button and fifth at the same time. The two fell out...

An electric touch...She writhed with pleasure...Her communicator went off...

*BEEP! BEEP!*

People began to yawn and Raikiyo's faces turn a phantom white. Raikon pulled his large hand from her pants and Kiyone, in panic, simply wrapped her arms around Raikon.

*BEEP! BEEP!*

They looked over and saw Ayeka blushing.

"My God, Kiyone! You may do that if you like, but why in front of all of us?"

"Tenchi!" Ryoko whined. "Why can't we do that, huh?" Tenchi's face flushed.

"Could you button me back up, babe?" Kiyone asked. "Of course." 

With a blur of speeding hands, Raikon buttons her up in under a second.

*BEEP! BEEP!*  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! Guh! Section Chief! Uh...sorry sir."

"That's fine...Kiyone, Mihoshi! We need you on Saturn! The gorobos! Well actually, their adult form, the Faeroblos, are wrecking havoc upon the planet's ecosystem! They are killing people! And somehow, have pods to be launched to your location on that planet in thirty-five minutes! It seems they have announced that they will destroy Earth...Then the entire solar system...Then...I fear...the universe...

You are our closest officers! The five closest galaxies would be gone before anyone else would get there! Please! The universe is counting on you!!!"

"Yes sir! We'll try our best."

"Wait! Raikon! Help them, please."

"Of course, sir."  
"I should be calling you sir...you _are _much higher rank than I..."

"No time for such trivialities."

"Yes...You should get going."  
"Yes. Let's go girls!"  
"Right!" said Mihoshi. "You were right babe! Let's get a move on!" said Kiyone.

Raikon shot a blue and red laser beam at Mihoshi and she disappeared with a boof.

Everyone gasped.

"Don't worry. I teleported her to Saikyou."

Everyone sighed.

Raikon and Kiyone grabbed one another's hands and teleported to Saikyou.

"Hold on girls! We're taking a jump through hyperspace!"

"Hyperspace?!"

*WA-BOOSH!*


	5. No Need For the Tiger - Chapter V - The ...

Legal stuff: Tenchi Muyo! belongs to AIC and Pioneer Animations. Raikon, Saikyou, Xeresei, and Lord Tatsao belong to me. Akina Makibi and Yukio belong to Liz Holt. Also, the Faeroblosian Colony is a creation of my mind. I doubt anyone will, but if you have problems with this idea, contact me.

*( End of Chapter 4 ^_~)

**************************************************************************

Kiyone suspiciously looked to Raikon. [T-Two Raikons?! Must be all this shaking. I've never actually experienced hyperspace before...] "Wow! This is fun! Hee hee!" Mihoshi giggled bubbily. "We're approaching Saturn, girls! We need to get into the nest! If we take out the Faeroblosian Queen, the rest will perpetrate suicide! It may seem convenient, but getting there will be no simple task! Be ready." Kiyone slowly walked over to him. "Raikon...If I.."   
He grabs up her hands in the both of his. "No. If that does happen...Mihoshi will be the only survivor."   
He brushed the teal tresses concealing her face and kisses her on the forehead.

She smiled. Then frowned.

"But what if you...?" "I want you to be happy. Yosho. Yes, Yosho-" "No, Raikon. If so the situation comes...I'll become a widow." 

"If that makes you happy..."

"It would."  
"But don't you worry. I'm too damn stubborn to die." He laughed.

She smiled...but only tears fill her eyes. A wet, warm, liquid drop falls onto the top of her head and slides down her cheek. She peered up.

"Why are you crying?" She asked. "Why are you?" "Because I can't lose you!"   
She was on the verge of screaming.

"Nor can I," he replied calmly. He held her close in his gentle arms. "I love you too much to ever let you go....Unless, that is...That would make you happy..." 

"I'd loathe every minute of what would separate us. I'll never let you leave my side." Raikon looked at her devotion to him and smiled at it.

"Let me get rid of those tears...Your mascara's running." He bent his head down and kissed each of her blue eyes getting rid of her tears. She smiled and rest her head against his chest. She is happy in his hands.

Raikon landed Saikyou an eighth of a mile away from the outskirts of the faeroblosian nest. "We must be careful," Raikon whispered as he brought up his telecomp and clacked in some keys. He pulled out his SI pistol, which slightly resembled a Desert Eagle, from the storage portal that was breached and slipped it into his left thigh holster. He pressed a few more keys and from the portal came a GP sanctioned rifle which evoked that of an assault rifle. He handed it to Mihoshi and said, "Mihoshi, take this. Take down as many as possible. Stealth is very important!" "Right!"   
Raikon dug through his pockets and eventually pulled out a bottle cap-sized purple disc. 

"Here we are." He put it into her ear and tapped it twice. It expanded into a com-munication headphone. "Go in first, Mihoshi. We'll back you up. Remember to notify us for assistance. Be careful!" "I will. I'll kick those bugs' butts' three ways from Sunday!"

"Yeah....You do that...Oh, yeah. And if worse comes to worse...Use these."   
He pulled out a flask of alcohol and a small, torch lighter. "Yes sir!"  
She hurriedly trooped down the valley, nearer to the nests, and doing so, surprisingly enough, with stealth. 

Raikon turned back to Kiyone. "I have something that will be useful." He pulled two orange discs from his pocket and telekinetically floated them before her. "What are those?" she asked. Not saying a think, Raikon slid a hand down and over her chest and pulled out her SI pistol. She shivered and giggled. 

He attached a disc to the side of the of the gun and tapped it. It spun around and clicked.

He does the same with his Desert Eagle. "These are basically silencers, my dear," he explained. "Give me your High-Tension Yo-yo." She handed it to him.

Kiyone watched Raikon, with a flick of the wrist, zing it around. Her eyes widened as the yo-yo sparked with electricity.   
"There. When you use it, it'll attack with a vicious blast of electricity. A formid-

able weapon, indeed." He handed it back to her and she strapped it to her hip.

"You're the best...Well, let's go catch up to Bubblehead." "Yeah..."  
He grabbed up her hands and brought them to his mouth and kissed them. He brought her clenching hands to his chest. Kiyone did the same with his hands and brought his palms to her breast. They embraced, and with a kiss left to the ominous field.

Raikon smacked a hand down over a nervous Mihoshi's mouth. He pulled her trigger arm behind her back. She struggled in vain effort and exhausted herself in muffled screams. "Calm down, Mihoshi. It's us," Raikon whispered. "If you were really caught be a faeroblo, you'd be in pieces before you could even get out a grunt."

She looked over to her left and saw Kiyone attempting to stifle a chuckle. This too was a vain effort. Mihoshi's grumbling soon slowed to panting. Raikon released her from the grip and removed his hand. "I'm so glad you guys didn't abandon me! I was starting to get scared! Those nasty bugs almost got me! I blew a few of 'em away though!"

Very good, Mihoshi," Kiyone said in an annoyed monotone. "Mihoshi," Raikon said, "you made very good progress. We're a half a mile away from the main nest." 

"Half a mile?" Kiyone said in amazement. "Well we'll soon descend into the maelstrom.

Keep your senses vigil and your weapons handy. Be prepared...The utmost caution is needed here on in."

Suddenly, *HOO-RHAKKA!!! HIIISSSS!!*

Raikon blasted the advancing creature into oblivion with a well placed forehead shot of his trusted Desert Eagle. 

"See what I mean? Be ever ready and vigilant." The giant insect crumpled hard to the ground, twitching. It resembled something between a humongous centipede and a king sized cockroach. The fearoblo's head oozed of a glowing, sulfuric yellow slime.

What was left of the mandibles gnashed as the nerves were ruptured. It's thorax swayed in the air in a cold, dead dance.

"We need to make haste. We must reach the queen as soon as possible." "Yeah...But how can we get to her without wasting time killing bugs?" Mihoshi asked. 

"Very simple..," he said and disappeared. He reappeared high in the sky above them with a sinister look in his eye. His hand charged some of the electricity in the air. 

"We'll plow through 'em!" 

He discharged the blast that swept the land like a thunderous firestorm. 

Mangled, insect bodies were flung into the air. "What a powerful, mysterious seraph of a man," Kiyone swooned. Raikon appeared again on the ground. "That should save a good ten minutes.

Let's hurry!" They avoided the grotesque hordes of insects, most dead, many near death. They easily decided teleporting through the field of casualties would be the most prominent move. 

Eventually, they reached a point where there was only one gaping hole straight in front of them.

"The Faeroblosian Gate...Now we descend into the maelstrom...a maelstrom it is indeed. The creatures residing down there are fierce beasts...More ravenous," he said, pointing out the carpet of corpses, "than these here. We must ascend these heights and destroy the queen." Without another word, they leaped down the hole, descending into the maelstrom.

"This must be the welcoming party," Kiyone growled. They were greeted by plumper than usual faeroblos. Each player was given eight dancing partners. One group came at Mihoshi. She shot at them with her assault rifle. "Yah! Stupid bugs! Get away! ..Huh..?"

They continued their advance. 

"Wah! What do I do!...Hey! I know!" She took a big swig from the flask and clicked on the lighter. Three were fried crisply. Another three were engulfed in flames. The two others fled.

Mihoshi cheered. "Yay! Yay!"

Kiyone laughed at the haughty bugs. She pulled out her HT Yo-yo, spun it up separating it in two. She performed a horizontal 'round-the-world, smashing and jolting the big bugs. Some were unconscious, some were paralyzed, and the rest were dead. 

For Raikon, his predicament was a cakewalk. He smiled and put his hand up to his face and spread his fingers. He charged a sphere of energy and raised it above his head. His grin widened...Then turned to a scowl. He twisted his wrist and slammed the energy into the ground.

As he returned to his feet, a white flash sheened and the orb in the earth transformed into a ring of sprites blasting up from the ground and killing the wyrms. 

"C'mon! We aren't too far now!" Raikon exclaimed. Kiyone clicked her blaster to a widespread shot and attacked the approaching bugs at the left flank. Mihoshi flamed the gnats at the right flank as Raikon carpet-bombed the direct precession.

They mercilessly fought through the insect infantry... Blasting, burning, and bombarding them. The small yet ruthless crew devoured the monsters in the cloak of death and its grand, dark fall.

The infantry had very soon fallen as far as the eye could see. "That way," he said, pointing straight ahead. They continued on forward. They went past two stone pillars, and at which six, humongous faeroblos streamed up through the ground in front of them. 

One whipped Mihoshi and she was flung back. That one and another scramble after her. The other four split into two groups and divide Raikon and Kiyone from one another.

Mihoshi is noticeably frightened. The roaches roared and hissed and snapped at her. "Uugnh...Stay back! That's sexual assault on an officer!" she blathered. "Get away!!"

She brought the rifle to a shaking point. "I'll shoot!" 

The insect snapped its mandibles. 

"Gaaaahhhh!" 

She fired off a few rounds then opened her eyes.

To her suprise, there lay the two, gruesome, bug corpses at her feet.

The first two faeroblos approached them. They shot a glace to one another. They snapped their hands to their waists. The insects lurched forward. 

The insects soon found themselves with gaping holes in their foreheads. The faeroblos crashed to the ground.

Raikon and Kiyone smiled to each other. The remaining two bugs squalled and rushed towards them. Raikiyo corkscrew into the air, Raikon charging an orb of energy.

They both landed on the faeroblos' backs. Raikon pushed the sphere into its back. Kiyone found a soft spot in the faeroblo's neck and impaled her fingers into it. She smiled as she felt the blood rush upon her fingers and as she released the given energy from Raikon's

busy fingers* into the open wound. 

They both leap from the creatures' backs and see the monsters explode.

Kiyone swung her wrist to remove the slop and blood from her hand. "That wasn't too hard now was it, my dear?" Raikon asked. He swept back her hair and embraced her in a passionate kiss. "We're getting very close," he said with ire burning in his voice.

"I hate bugs!!!" Mihoshi squealed. They continued down the path. "Honey?" Kiyone said. "Where are we supposed to go?" 

"I'm not sure...I couldn't find the entrance to the queen's lair...it should be somewhere around...WHOA!!" 

The ground opened up and they fell down through the earth, tumbling down through the somber, stale air.

The landing was suprisingly soft. Not one of them were injured. "What is that noise?" Raikon seethed. "I can't recognize it either..." Kiyone spun her head around to it but in vain...she only could see the face of her partner and of her fiance. 

Mihoshi gripped her nose. "It really stinks."

"Oh..We've...found it...The queen's lair," Raikon said with a shudder. 

Sadly, their eyes began to focus...

He turned around and easily in his view appeared a bloated, grotesque monster.   
"My God!" Kiyone said as she too saw the unwanted sight. "WAH!" Mihoshi begins to cry. Raikon grated his teeth. Suddenly, the Queen Faeroblos pointed her head to the high ceiling, the one hundred yard high ceiling which was only fifteen feet above its head. It shot a blast of energy from its mouth.The room filled with light.

"NOOO!!!!!"

When the light cleared, they found themselves back on the surface of Saturn. "Go my children!" a raspy voice hissed. The ground mole-hilled in three different locations. These faeroblos were much like the last group except larger but slimmer. 

"Go and kill them my guardians!" the Queen Faeroblo cackled. 

Raikon scowled.

The lean monsters fluidly lope to our heroes. 

Raikon bended to one knee. Just as the wyrms are about to pummel them into the dirt, Raikon, Kiyone, and Mihoshi synchronizedly corkscrewed up and over their enemies.

The outraged bugs turned around and swung both claws at the GPOs. Simueltaneously, they duck. The GP trio exchange roundhouses, jabs, hooks, kicks, and blocks with the faeroblosian warriors. 

Neither group overpowered the other. This battle of rogues and rueless power lasted nearly a quarter of an hour. Raikon could blow them away with ease...

He knew that...

He knew also that he needed to save his energy...

"Come back to me, my children!" the angry Queen shrieked. The three bugs rush back through their hills. 

Suddenly, and without warning, she released a discharge-a speeding flare of energy-like a bullet train...

Straight at Kiyone.

Raikon's eyes contracted and dialated. "NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Just at the last possible gigasecond, Raikon teleported in front of Kiyone. Light fills everywhere. 

The light soon clears.

He winces.

His eyes began to glow a blue of an archangel. He shoots a Shell over Mihoshi.

"Mihoshi!" he screamed. "Get to Saikyou! NOW!!" She blinked. "R-Right!"

She ran off, away from the battle. "Go after her!" the monster queen yelled. A single faeroblosian guard popped from the ground and quickly followed after her. 

Raikon's head snapped to the bugs. He flung a wave of energy at the spawn. 

It died with a resounding boom. 

He slipped to one knee and winced in pain. He looked to Kiyone with a smile. "Need a ride? Hop on."

She smiled back at him and jumped to him, swinging her arms around his neck. He stood up.

"Wanna dance?" He skid to one side. "Let's dance!" 

He jet forward at his foes. The two bugs ran at their flying end...their floating death.

His fists glowed into two spheres of electricity as he flew.

He raked into the two, killing them with ease.

"Nooo...No! NOO!!!" the queen yelled in anguish.

"I am your sovereign. I am your omega. I am your release," Raikon explained as he hovered in the heavy, rueful sky.

He began to gather darkness. The immense energy started to spark. The orb increased in size.

And...

It was formed...concieved...and created.

The Shadow Ball.

Raikon's seraphine eyes sheen. He smiles.

The Shadow Ball is released.

It fell and charged to its destination. The body of the queen. The queen's fear is easily noticed. She wanted to run away. She couldn't. She would have stopped her plans...

No time...

Her time had come. The universe would be spared. 

The Shadow Ball collided. It burst as it smashed into her body. 

Dust was left of all the overthrown monarch's immense body. 

Screams could be heard deep within the earth of Saturn.

"The ride of death," Raikon started. "It is...gothic rapture," Kiyone finished. "Let's return to Saikyou." The two flew back to Raikon's ship.

Kiyone couldn't help but worry about Raikon...She had reason...

Inside Saikyou...

Kiyone walked up behind Raikon and pulled off his flowing cape. She goes around him to his front. "Now let's take off that shirt." When he removed his outfit, it revealed a bloody gore...his body ripped and battered at his abdomen. "Oh my God! That must be painful!" Mihoshi mused sympathetically. Kiyone peered and her eyes began to water. "Oh...My poor baby...Ah," she breathed as she leaned up, cupping her hand over his cheek and kissed him. Raikon smiled. "It's not that bad. Really. Augh..." She kissed him firmer this time. "Mmm.." She licked her lips. "Let me go get some gauze." 

She walked over to the main control panel and opened a compartment. She pulled out a roll of medical gauze and walked back over to Raikon. She goes behind him and traced her finger down his neck and along his spine with a feather-light stroke. She brushed her hand down along his lower back as she kissed him between the shoulder blades.

As she wraps the gauze around his abdominal section she lay her head on his shoulder.

As she wrapped the last wrap tightly over his wound, she licked the inside of his ear and giggled at his shiver.

Kiyone returned to his front and held his hands and tasted his lips...

*BEEP* A hologram of the Section Chief's face appeared. "Yes sir?" Kiyone answered. 

"Is everything alright?" He looked over to Raikon in his trousers with blood-stained gauze wrapped around his midpoint. 

"Oh...Yes," Raikon began, "I have disposed of the Faeroblosian Queen. Mission: Successful." He saluted. 

"Very good, sir. That wound looks merciless. Do heal up, sir!" He lifted his hand to his forehead as the picture beeped back out.

Raikiyo looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, Raikon again fell to one knee holding his middle and groaned. Kiyone was startled. "Are you alright?!"   
"Yeah..ugh...I'll live...guh...I think I just need to lie down..."  
"Argh...We're almost home...We're almost to Okiyama.." 

She put his big arm around her shoulder and stood up. She carried him, in shuffles, over to the control panel. "Now just sit here and relax," Kiyone lovingly instructed Raikon. "And when we get back to Okiyama, you can rest at my side. Okay?" She sat on his lap and leaned up, giving him a kiss. 

"You're too good for me," Raikon smirked. She shook her head. "I'm just right for you. Anyone would do this for the one who saved their life. Besides, all I've done is bandage your wounds. Anyone would do that just out of humanity. Good Samaritan's Law."

"Yeah...I guess...But the kiss." He chuckled.

"Oh, well. That. Well my dear, sweet, loving husband-to-be, there is plenty more where that came from." She grinned. Raikon grinned back.

"I do hope so my kind, gentle, beloved fiance." They proceeded to lip-lock as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"*sniff sniff*," sniffled Mihoshi. "I can't wait until you two get married! It's making me cry already!!" They laughed, then continued to kiss each other in one another's arms.


	6. No Need For the Tiger - Chapter VI - Par...

Legal stuff: Tenchi Muyo! belongs to AIC and Pioneer Animations. Raikon , Saikyou, Xeresei, and Lord Tatsao belong to me. Akina Makibi and Yukio belong to Liz Holt. 

Enjoy! :)

***********************************************************************

Sasami, Ryoko, Tenchi, Yosho, Washu, Nobuyuki, Ayeka, and Ryo-Ohki all ran outside as Saikyou landed down in front of the Masaki house.

They were ecstatic at the mission being a success. But frightened and shocked at seeing a shirtless Raikon with blood covered bandages around his abdomen being carried by Mihoshi and Kiyone at the shoulders, keeping his steady as he walked. 

In Kiyone's free arm she held Raikon's upper outfit and cloak.

"Raikon," Azusa spurted. "what happened?" Misaki cried, "My poor, little nephew! Are you alright?" 

Funaho's legs nearly fell from under her. "My baby..," she whimpered, her eyes welling with tears. Her sister came over to support her. Ryoko and Ayeka were unable to talk. 

Sasami crashed into Funaho and Misaki. "Is he gonna die, mommy? I don't want Raikon to die! Auntie Funaho!" She burst into tears. "Hey, hey, hey...C'mon, everyone...I'll live...Don't worry about me. I was-"

"He was blasted by the Faeroblosian Queen when she attacked me," Kiyone interjected. "He saved my life." Raikiyo smile deeply into one another's eyes. 

"If you'll excuse us, everyone...Girls, could you take me up to our room?" "Yes. He really should get some rest," Kiyone added. Mihoshi nodded. "It's a really bad wound so he's going to need lots of sleep!"

Funaho wiped her eyes and smiled up at her son. "You've always been a tough one, haven't you, Raikon?" 

She swallowed and sniffed.

"Do get yourself plenty of rest, okay? And thank you for staying with my boy, Kiyone. I anticipate the joyous occasion." Misaki giggled. She leaned forward and fussed with Raikon's hair. "You stay out of trouble. You can wait nine more days. Get to bed now."

"Uh..ha ha...I will," he replied. 

When the get inside the house, Raikon stopped. "I think I can teleport to our room now..." He tried and he did. Kiyone followed him.

Kiyone walked over to the couch in the room and sits down. "Now come over here and lie your head in my lap." He smiled and walked softly over to her and did as she asked without hesitation. She leaned down and kissed him. He tangled his hands in her teal tresses and brought her back down to give her a maelstrom of kisses. 

"Need anything else?" she giggled.

"Yeah. How about some of your Universe Famous Miso Soup?" She blushed.

"I would go as far as to saying that...But sure, I'll make you some soup."

"Thank you," Raikon said in a wooing voice. "No problem, my dear. You just lie down while I make you your miso," she replied.

Kiyone walked over to the recently installed cooking area. She clicked on the overhead light. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a pot. She plucked up a pouch of miso and some dashi and other ingredients for her delicious Miso Soup. Raikon was enjoying his horizontal view. [Damn, I'm lucky,] he said to himself. [But of course I know that...*sigh*] He smiled.

In about five minutes, Kiyone poured her hot soup into a bowl and took out a spoon from a drawer. She strided over to the couch and placed the bowl on the coffee table and sat down. "I hope you like it," she said. "Well of course I will. You know that my love," he responded. She smiled down into his happy gaze. 

"Now sit your head back in my lap and I'll feed you my miso."

Raikon snuggled his head in Kiyone's lap as she brought the spoonful of soup to his mouth. He opened his lips and gulped down the broth. The warm soup was quite good. The best he'd ever tasted, in fact. "Mmm...It's delicious...," he breathed licking his lips. "Really?" she said with a giggle. "I'm glad you think so." Her face turned a slight shade of scarlet. 

She continued to feed him.

"Like I said: The Universe's Best." Raikon continued drinking Kiyone's soup. He smiled up at her with a lusty eye. "You're too kind." 

"No...This would be too kind..."

*snap* *rustle*

Her eyes widened and she turned a deep crimson.

"But Misaki said we-Oh...Ooh...Oh...my...Oh my God...Uhh...Mmm..." She set down the near empty bowl and tangled her hand in his cerulean hair. She leaned back her head and softly moaned in satisfaction. He brought up his face and looked up at her. Then down, then back to her face. "Same colors...Very nice..." She giggled and softly pressed him to the business at hand. He smiled into her eyes. "Yes my love." He continued to eat his fiancé's tasty broth. 

Both were salty.

But one tasted more like salted candy.

His tongue was working wild, raging havoc on Kiyone. "MMM...Oh my God! Mm! Ahh..! Ohh...Ah..!" Kiyone's hips bucked suddenly. Raikon smiled at her pleasure and took his deserved, liquid treasure.

She stroked his head and lay back. He looked up at her and licked up his lips. He quaintly pondered, "How did you like it, my love?" "It...it..was...rapture..," she said smiling, still trying to recover. "Hey, Kiyone. Why don't you change into your night clothes?"

"Oh. *snap* I will. I'll be right back...Let me change into something more...

comfortable," she teased.

She walked off to the spacious closet and in a few minutes later she was donning her two-piece, sea green silken nightwear. She also came out with a big smile on her face. "Mmm...Mon frierré," Raikon called.

She walked to the couch and sat down. Raikon lifted his head and snuggled it into her crotch again...Rubbing it into her lap...

She rolled her eyes into the back of her head. She groaned sweetly...but shook the dizzying lust off. 

"So? How do you like it?" she asked. "Hmm...It's lovely...

Different...comfortable...loose...gives a very defining...sexy mood..," he replied in his sultring voice. He softly kissed her navel. 

She giggled. 

She leaned down and kissed him continuously. "Now get some rest, okay?" she told him between sweet kisses. "Alright. I love you." "I love you, too." 

He again strongly rubbed his head into her lap...She shuddered. "Uunnnggghh..."

She smiled at her soon-to-be-husband and lovingly rubbed his temples and stroking his head...While at the same time, softly rubbing him on herself. "Mmm..." She bucked and shuddered.

She again smiled at the now sleeping Raikon. She bent down to him and kissed his forehead. She leaned back, deciding she should get to sleep, stroking his head. She stayed there with her dear fiancé in rapture for all time...

The next morning...

*knock knock*

Sasami got off the couch and walked to the door, asking herself, "Who could this be so early?" She opened the door and in came Akina. "Oh, hello Akina! How are you? Have you met the Juraian Royalty? This my father, Azusa, my mother, Misaki, and my Auntie Funaho."  
"Nice to meet you all," she said with a bow. Akina blinked then looked around the room. 

"Where are Kiyone and Raikon?" "Oh," Ayeka replied. "They are probably still asleep. You'd better wait a while...They'll probably be down soon." "Yeah, okay." She walked over to the couch and sat down. *crack crack* She popped the joints in her neck.

"I wonder when they're gonna get up."

Kiyone yawned. "Mmm...Raikon?..Raikon?" She nudged his head with her knee. It just rolled. [This'll wake him up.] She leaned down, pushed a teal tress from her eyes, and kissed him firmly on the lips...

She jerked back.

[His lips are ice cold...no...] Tears welled up in her eyes. "No!"

She ran, bursting from the door. Everyone looked up see Kiyone running for the banister.   
"Noooo!!!!" She flung herself from off it. She tumbled in midair. Right before crashing to the ground she teleported to land softly to the floor. She appeared there crumpled on the ground, crying. "No..no...It can't be...Ice cold...electricity..gone...," she mumbled. Akina looked at everyone's frightened faces. "Kiyone! Kiyone...What's wrong?! What are you talking about?!" Kiyone sat up, pulled her legs up to herself, and rest her head on her knees. She shivered as she began. "His lips are ice cold." She wrung her hands together. "When I kiss him or he kisses me or...Um...

Well, I feel electricity. I tried to wake him. His lips were ice cold. I felt no electricity." 

She broke down and cried. Akina's eyes welled up and she fell to her knees at her sister's side. She wrapped her arms around her forlorned sister and cried with her.   
"You poor thing! My God...," she cried. "He's...dead..," Ryoko shuddered. Ayeka and Sasami cry together...speechless. Funaho put her hands over her face as she cried. Azusa stood at one side with Misaki at the other. "There there sister." She rubbed her sister's back. Funaho moaned and fell to the ground with Kiyone and Akina. Tenchi tried to talk. The words, however, left him. Then they finally returned. "I...can't...believe it..." Mihoshi started wailing and joined the other three women. Yosho secretly smiles to himself.

[I guess so...]

The large iron bells droll on this dreary afternoon. The heavens weep on this dreary afternoon. The people mourn in sorrow over their lost loved one on this, this dreary afternoon. 

Kiyone dressed head to toe in black. Her veil covered her teal tresses. She walked slowly up to the casket. "My love...I shall miss you. I will never love another."

Suddenly, a hand clasped onto her shoulder. She slowly turned around and looked up at the man. She was amazed at the man before her. She hugged his tight.

"Will you be alright?" he asked her.

"Now I will."

"Let me get rid of those tears." He pushed off her veil and looked deeply into her eyes. He bent down and kissed each eye, removing her tears. She smiled at the familiar electricity. Kiyone and Raikon kiss in a long, passionate kiss. "Who's in the coffin, then?"

"Well...Let's just say I faked my own death."  
""You jerk!" Akina interjected. "Why'd you scare us with that clone?"  
"So...Who then killed the Faeroblosian Queen?" Kiyone asked.

"I did...My clone took the hit." "Huh?"  
"In Saikyou, you did see two mes. My clone took the damage dished out by the bug, and I dished out damage that killed the bug. My clone and I stayed fused until you fell asleep the other night. After that, I hung out with Washu in her lab until the funeral." He pointed out toward a wooded area. A gleam of light from a large metal object sheened. Saikyou.

"Uh-huh. I think I get it now." She giggled. "The other night...Was that..."

"That was all me." She blushed and giggled again.

"So we have seven more days, huh?"  
"Yeah. Let's get out of this place. We'll prepare for our matrimony."

"Oh. One second." She pulled out her GP rbx-cube and twisted it around twice. She appeared in her normal, GP attire. "Good idea, Kiyone!" Mihoshi perked up. Her and Akina pulled out their rbx-cubes and twisted them around.

Suddenly, not only were Akina and Mihoshi returned to their more common garb, but everyone else's clothes changed also.

Raikiyo walked hand in hand towards Saikyou followed by the rest of the Tenchi crew. 

Mihoshi hopped up and down as she walked. "Yay! They're gonna get married!!!"

Inside Saikyou, Raikon walked over to Azusa and Funaho. "Mother? Father? May we have the precession at the Royal Palace?" "Sure, honey," Funaho answered. 

"And the rest in the Thundara Ball Room?" "Of course."

The Thundara Ball Room was the size of of two football fields, both in length and in width. Washu walked up to Raikon.

"I've decided!...I'll play the keyboard!" she proposed. 

Raikon rubbed his chin. "Does everyone remember their positions?"  
"Oh! Oh! I'm the first bridesmaid!" Mihoshi chirped.

"I think I'm supposed to be the flower girl? Right?" Sasami asked.

The rest of the room was quiet.

"Okay." Raikon pulled out a pen and notepad from his pocket. "Let's see...

Ryo-Ohki you're the ring bearer," "Meow!" "Quite. Yosho's the best man, Ayeka and Ryoko are the maids of honor, Mihoshi and Sasami are both correct, Washu was scheduled for the music, and Nobuyuki, Tenchi, you two are the ushers." Akina walked up to him. "What could I do?" "Hmm...Um, lemme think..."  
"Hey sis? Didn't you train as a Paladin a couple years ago?"

"Yes I did...Hey! I could be the priestess!" Sure!" Raikon replied happily. "Good idea!

I can't believe we actually forgot to find a priest...So there we are! All positions filled!" 

Kiyone smiled at him. "Should we make a call to the Academy, my king?"  
"Yes we should my queen." Raikon dialed up a link to the Academy through Saikyou's communication system. The Head Administrator popped onto the screen.   
Raikon straightened into a salute. "Sir!"  
"Prince Raikon, sir! What's the matter of this call may I ask?"  
"I would like you to send notification of soon-to-be Kiyone Makibi Jurai and my, Raikon Jurai's, marriage to the Galaxy Police, the Universe Forces, and the other branches of the Space Academy. Please send the message of our matrimony throughout the universe."  
Yes sir. You know...You still are the second in our ranks." "And you are still ahead of me, sir." 

"Xeresei held his position well third in our ranks."

"Yes."

"Killing another officer, especially a high ranking Academy member, is a grave offense. Even if I killed him...If I killed you. I would be chased down."

"Sir...please don't..." "Alright, alright. I'm sorry," the old man apologized.

"Kiyone." Kiyone, dazed at first by the conversation, straightened.

"Yes, Lord Tatsao, sir?"  
"You are very lucky. He's a good boy. And the best justice enforcer I know. I give you both my blessings. You got a good strike."

"Yes, sir." She smiled. "I know."  
"I don't have that long to live...Only a decade or so...You then will become the new administrator."  
"I'll be happy to keep it standing."  
"Hmm. Well then, good-bye. I've just sent your message out. They will be notified immediately."

"Thank you, Lord Tatsao," Raikon replied.

*click*

"Baby?" "Yes, Kiyone?" "Why didn't you tell me you were the second most powerful being in the Space Academy?"

"I didn't think I really needed to tell you." He smiled to her.

"I'll let it slide...this time..," she said teasingly. They kiss each other lovingly.

"Who wants some tea?" Raikon asked. "Saikyou, twelve green teas please." 

A tray with twelve green teas on it appeared from a compartment in the wall.

"Thank you!" everyone exclaimed. "Where are we going?" Tenchi asked, noticing the familiar green, blue, and beige planet swiftly getting farther away. 

"Jurai, of course," Raikon replied nonchalantly. 

"Jurai?! Oh...wait...the wedding. Well won't that take a week or so?" 

"Oh no!" He waved his hand. "With Saikyou, it'll only take...three days tops. I hope a lot of people come. Hopefully less than half are the family of those I've killed...

And all those women who attempted to seduce me..."  
"Seduce you?" Kiyone asked. "What do you mean, 'women who attempted to seduce you'?" "Exactly that," he responded, smiling. "While I was in space for many more than two thousand years, women have tried to seduce me. None succeeded...Well...except for...Promise you won't get angry.." He wrung her hands in his. 

"I won't. I love you."

"Mmm...Ryoko."

"RYOKO?! Grrr... Phew...I should have realized that...Makes sense...Your story from earlier.... 

I won't get mad." She began to slowly hyperventilate.

"RYOKO!!! Why didn't you tell me you had sex with MY HUSBAND!?" Kiyone screamed frantically.

Ryoko, whom at first seemed frightened, sneered. "Well, Kiyone...You never asked."

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" She flied at Ryoko. "Wha-oh."

Kiyone flew after the fleeing Ryoko.

"Kiyone! Calm down! Come here!" Raikon shouted. Kiyone appeared on the ground panting. He turned her around towards him and plants his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"I love you. The past is the past. You are my life. 

I...Love...You.

I will always love you until the day I die.

Do you understand me?" 

Her eyes welled up. She looked to the ground and blushed. She looked up and was welcomed by his warm smile.

[Damn that smile,] she thought to herself. They kissed passionately. She put her arms around him and lay her head on his chest.

"Hell if that smile can't get you out of practically anything," she said. 

"Well...Not everything..," he replied, brushing back a tress of teal from Kiyone's face.

"God, I love you," she swooned. She tangled her fingers in his turquoise hair. 

"And I you."

"So what should we do for the next three days?"

"Hmm...we could...relax...sleep...or play ping-pong!"

He clicked in some keys on his telecomp and five ping-pong tables appeared on Saikyou's floor.

Over the next three days, they relaxed, slept, played ping-pong, ate food from Master Juraian Chefs Sasami and Raikon, and discussed wedding plans. The Thundara Ball Room could be expanded to accommodate up to 20 trillion people comfortably.

If needed, any guests after 20 trillion could stay in the smaller ballrooms:

Fira, Terra, and Blizzara, each holding at maximum five billion people.


	7. No Need For the Tiger - Chapter VII - Ha...

Legal stuff: Tenchi Muyo! belongs to AIC and Pioneer Animations. Raikon , Saikyou, Xeresei, and Lord Tatsao belong to me. Akina Makibi and Yukio belong to Liz Holt. 

Enjoy! :)

***********************************************************************

Late into the afternoon of the third day, they had finally reached Jurai. "We're here," Raikon said calmly to Kiyone whom was at his right side. She was glued to his arm; she scarcely ever left his side over those three days. Unless they played ping-pong, of course. They walked together, ate together, and slept together.

They slept together both anticipating what would occur in the very near future. She wanted nothing more than to stay with this wonderful man. She wanted nothing more than to melt that forty-four inch, Royal Teardrop candle on his body.

Raikon looked over to his fiancé. "Could you get everyone and tell them we've arrived?" "Sure thing, hun," she replied, staring into that warming expression. She walked off to get the others.

[Ahhh...I'm finally home. I've missed this old place. I don't have to worry about frightened faces any longer. I am at ease once more. Wonder if they changed anything...] Raikon turned around just as everyone reached the deck.

It has been a while," Yosho piped up. "Yes it has," Ayeka said. Kiyone walked up to Raikon. "Three more days," she whispered. "Yes." He smiled into her deep blue eyes.

"May I...?" Raikon bent at the waist and put out his hand. Kiyone gently put her hand in his. She smiled and nodded. Raikon straightened and seized her other hand and put it to neck height. He brought their other hands at waist level.

They proceeded to waltz.

Tenchi, blinking in surprise, said, "Wow. You guys are good." "Thank you," Raikiyo said simultaneously. Their dance is flawless. Movement was made with seraphine quicksilver.

Everyone watching simply said, "Wow."

As the ship entered Jurai's atmosphere, Saikyou's motors slowed as it lowered slowly to the surface. Raikiyo continued to waltz, suddenly ceasing right before Saikyou made ground contact. "Now, we're finally here," Raikon sighed as he walked to the hatch door with Kiyone at his side. He paused a moment as the hatch opened. He started down the ramp with Kiyone still at his flank and everyone else following behind. 

Raikon looked about and smiled at what he saw.

His great Juraian Palace.

Raikiyo walked together along a path towards the entrance with a water flow on either side of the path. As they approached the arching gate, Kiyone rested her head on Raikon's broad shoulder. "Could you show me the ballrooms?" she asked him.

He looked down and smiled. "Sure." They continued on and entered the palace. The Tenchi crew followed a good ten feet behind them.

Raikiyo tranced down the Grand Hall as they reached the ballrooms. "Here they are," he told her. "This is the Blizzara Room." He pushed open the pair of doors to his left. The room was completely blue, although in different shades. It had an airy disposition.

They walked through the expansive room until they reached another set of doors and were greeted by a warm atmosphere. "This would be the Fira Room," Raikon said with a sweep of his hand. The ballroom was abound with deep reds, oranges, and yellows tiered out in a blaze of Topaz. "Let's continue."

Through the next double doors they continued. On entering the Terra Ballroom, they were presented to greens and Earth tones. The room flowed of a soothing sonata. Raikon smiled at Kiyone as they approached the final, huge, two doors.

He pushed the giant doors open. Upon entrance Raikiyo were blasted by a sensual rush of electricity. Kiyone held rapture at the feeling...for, it was the same feeling she retained when they touched. 

"Thundara..," they whispered. The two kissed. A film of electricity formed over them like a shell. Kiyone looked around: The entire vast room was engulfed in beautiful iridescence.

"Thundara," Kiyone quietly repeated in sheer amazement. They resumed their waltz in the lovely, expansive, thunderous temple.

A few minutes later, they noticed Ayeka and Ryoko both trying to get Tenchi to waltz with them.   
"C'mon Tenchi," Ryoko whined. "Let's dance."

"Wouldn't you rather dance with_ me_, Tenchi?"  
Raikon growled.

"No, Ayeka. He'd rather dance with ME!" Ryoko boomed.

"Tenchi shall dance with ME, Ryoko do you understand?!"

Raikon growled.

The girls stared into each other's eyes and growled. 

Suddenly, they felt their hair floating from off their shoulders. They looked over.

Raikon's hand was in the air.

Their eyes contracted.

*buzzz....CCCRRRAAACCCKKKK*

"Hmm," Raikon grunted pleasantly. They quiet.

"What is it?" Kiyone asked.

"It must be getting late," he replied.

She checked her communication watch. "It is." They walked of to their left and towards a door.

Ryoko and Ayeka, just regaining consciousness, returned to their feet. "Hey! Where are you guys going?!" "Brother! That hurt! Hey, come back here!"

He turned and looked back. "We're going to bed." He had a glint in his eye and a pleasant smile. That smile always made them forget why they were mad at him. Ayeka and Ryoko turned their anger to each other.

"Oh, Ryoko. I do love your hair." "Yeah. Love it so much you had to steal it." 

Raikiyo walked out through the double doors.

"Grrr..." They once again started laughing maniacally. "It looks like you were playing with a light socket, princess!" "Yeah? You look like you were playing with Raikon!!"

"Yeah?! So?!"  
"I'LL KILL YOU**!**" Kiyone seethed as she strangled Ryoko. "Help...guh...*ack*...me!" she gurgled. Ayeka was laughing like a mad woman. 

Kiyone felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped the strangulation and smiled. She closed her eyes and put her hand on his. Their fists clenched with one another. Ryoko rubbed her neck. "Ow." Silence resigned as Raikiyo walked out the door. Ayeka stopped laughing and rubbed her temple. 

"My sister," Akina laughed. "Ahhh....Oh boy."

"Where are we going to sleep?" Kiyone asked. "We'll stay in my corridors. Which are actually my Esuna House." She looked up at him with confusion. "Esuna House?"  
Raikon chuckled. "Honeymoon Suite." She giggled. They reached his corridors in a matter of minutes. She saw borders of thunderbolts running along the ceiling. And beautiful iridescence shimmering mystically from the walls. To their left they came to a large door. He spread his hand to it. "This would be the Suite..." He opened the door and Kiyone gazed about the vast area. "And this is your bedroom...Our bedroom? Wow. Big bed. She lifted off the ground and teleported above the bed. She let herself go.

She giggled as she landed on the mattress. Raikon leaped forward with the power of a lancer and somersaulted high into the air. 

Somewhere between the bed and the ceiling, he teleported, like Kiyone over the bed, making a soft landing. He stroked her hair back with one hand and ran his other down under her back and pulled her closer to him. He smoothed her lovely locks of teal as she tangled her hands in his turquoise hair. Kiyone wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "We're finally alone." She giggled.

"They began the precession of kissing with open mouths and will-o'-the-wisp tongues in cheek. Not more than a minute into the session did they look over and see everyone standing in the doorway. Raikiyo looked at each other then teleported to a standing position. They walked up to the door, smiling. 

"Well, I think we all should be getting to bed. It's starting to get late. And don't worry, aunt Misaki, I'll behave." She patted him on the head.

He closed the door as everyone left and turned off the main lights in the room. Raikon shot a small blast at the overhead light, extinguishing it when they reached the bed.

They slipped into the great bed and beneath the sheets and luxurious comforter. In the darkness, they looked into each other's eyes, kissed, and snuggled together.

For the next three days wedding plans were arranged and ideas were discussed. Practice runs were performed and prepared. Everyone was so excited that it finally came.

She was so beautiful in her pure white bridal dress. He loved her. He was so handsome in his Juraian tuxedo. She loved him. She smiled at him for, although in a tuxedo, still wore his flowing cape.

Yosho walked with his brother's elegant wife up the runway. The teal tressed seraph dressed in white did everything in her power to stop herself from running up, and leaping into her prince's arms. He couldn't contain the desire of sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. 

And finally...The moment came. She reached the end of the runway. Akina stood down from the platform behind Raikiyo. She was dressed in her old priestess garb she miraculously found in her storage.

She opened the Good Book and began.

"Prince and officer Raikon Jurai. You are to marry this woman. Do you swear to love her, to keep her, to hold her and protect her all the rest of your days, and as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."

"And Officer Kiyone Makibi, soon to be Officer Kiyone Makibi Jurai. You are to marry this man. Do you swear to love him, to keep him, to hold him and swear fidelity to him all the rest of your days, and as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."

"Then. Before I proceed, is there any soul whom objects to this meeting and connection of lives, spirits, and souls?" Raikiyo glanced around the room.

So many people were gathered:

The families of those Raikon killed,

The SA officers knowing of Raikon and Kiyone alike,

And others...They noticed them but kept quiet.

He was surprised that not even a single thousand people stood to object for their sorrow of their lost loved ones. But they heard what had occurred what happened on Saturn. And what would happen if the Faeroblosian Empire wasn't destroyed. And unbeknownst to Raikon, many people had flown the resort planet when they had found out that the GP and UF were both chasing after a single person. 

He was the universe's savior.

No one stood.

"Then, by the Almighty One, and all within my power, the spirits and I pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations. You may kiss the bride," Akina finished, grinning.

Raikon lift the veil from o'er her face. Kiyone looked deeply into his Royal Teardrop eyes. They stared into each other's crystal orbs. Anticipation resigned as the entire crowd watching the precession waited...

Actually, the entire universe was watching the precession...

It was on live television, of course.

Finally, he leaned down, tilted her head back, entangling his hands in her hair, and kissed her.

The universal uproar came. Akina wiped a tear from her eye. She looked about the expansive room. Her head snapped to a familiar face. Yukio.

Raikiyo went down the aisle past all those people whom, by tradition, were tossing rice above them. 

They continued through the long path then through the double doors and turned around, leaning their back against the wall as millions upon millions of people filed out, turning either left and right, giving their congratulations. As the room poured out, they sighed a breath of relief. They teleported back into the chapel and sat down into two chairs.

Most everyone was sitting down in the front pews. Except for Akina.

She was staring out at something and her face was a ghostly white. "What is it?" Raikon asked her. He and Kiyone looked at where she was staring.

The blood drained from their faces.

"Yukio," Raikon muttered, then shook it off and smiled. "And Nagi. Been a long time." "Huh?" Kiyone asked. "You know them, too?" He nodded. "Yup. Very well."  
Yukio grabbed Nagi's arm and they walked up to Raikiyo. Surprisingly, they both fell to one knee. "Hello Prince Raikon. Hello Princess Kiyone. We came to wish you both a happy and long life together," Nagi greeted. "Yes," Yukio began, standing up. "Love each other forever. From as much as I know from Raikon, he'll love you until the end of time. And then some. He'll love you _past_ death. You shall not part in souls or in the heart.

Hey, Akina," he finished smiling. She blushed. She ran down to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him repeatedly. He replied her excited greeting. Yukio combed his hand through her hair and hugged her close.

Raikon looked over to Yukio and asked, "You done, kid?" "For now, sir."  
"Okay then. I suppose you'd like to know how I met these two....huh?

Well, not a long time ago, I finally found a way to get from my pursuers and found a beautiful moon planet (a moon planet being a planet that gets most of it's light from a slightly distant but colossal moon.) called Umbreinos on which I stayed for about a month. Strangely enough, Yukio had the same idea.

We knew who we were. Of course we did. We worked together, not as friends, mind you.

Eventually, we found this place, this major city that was starting El Festivales de Noches, the Festival of Nights. It's 29 days, a moon cycle long. We decided to join in on the fun. We became good pals after that. We left after thirty days of being on the planet."  
"The GP found us."  
"Yeah. But it was fun while it lasted."

"Now tell 'em how you met me, Raikon," Nagi told him. "Right. Actually, I met Nagi before Xeresei's death. On one of my patrols, I saw Ken-Ohki spiraling down onto a satellite of Seion. I was surprised that it was actually Ken-Ohki. I rushed to the scene and found Nagi and Ken-Ohki lying among the rubble. 

'Are you alright? Wait! You're Nagi! Can you stand up?' She tried to move but to no avail. I picked her up and flew back into Saikyou. I brought poor Ken-Ohki along, too and hooked him up to an IV. Unfortunately, Nagi had fainted.

'Hello? Nagi are you alright? Wake up. Hello?' I asked her. I rapped her cheeks a few times. She stirred. 'Nagi!' I yelled. 'Are you okay?' 'Uughh..Huh?' Her eyes widened.

'Aren't you...Raikon Jurai?!' 'Yes I am, Nagi, ma'am.' 'What's-AAHHHH!!!' She howled in pain. 'Don't try to move' I told her. 'Tell me where it hurts.' 

'I-I-I..' She gasped. 'I think my ribs..are...shattered..' 'Alright. Hold on.'

I unbuttoned her jacket and pulled it down." "Huh?" Kiyone nearly yelped. "I'll explain, my dear. 'What the hell are you doing?' Nagi asked me. 'I'm sorry. It'll just make the healing easier.'" Kiyone sighed.

"I waved my hand over her bare chest and shot a blast of healing energy into her. 'There. You'll sleep for a few hours, and when you wake up, you'll be completely healed.' 

'Come closer.' 'Yes what do you need?' I asked her." Just then, Nagi blushed.

"I was on my knees and I leaned closer over her. Suddenly, she grabbed my shirt and kissed me. 'Thank you' she said before falling back to the floor and fell asleep."

Raikon was distracting Kiyone by stroking the nape of her neck in feather-light brushes and tickling her throat.

"I took off her cloak and pants to check for any other broken bones and batterments. Surprisingly, she had no external wounds. Unfortunately, her left tibia and fibula were smashed. Of course she would be healed in a few hours.

"Her hip and pelvic regions were highly damaged as well as her coccyx." "You're really into medical science, huh, sweetie?" "Yeah." He softly tickled his fingers down her spine through the silky dress. He continued down and massaged her bottom.

"After I checked her for injuries, I wrapped her up in a soft, Teni wool blanket (Teni are a Juraian species of sheep.). She woke up in about three hours as expected. She was surprised to find herself naked, but happy for the blanket. You still have that?" "Yeah."

Raikon continued.

"She put her clothes back on and we decided to talk for a while." "I stayed for some time until I got my bearings. Then, we left with gratitude." "Chooowww!!!" Ken-Ohki agreed.

Everyone laughed. "Mind if I stay here for a while," Yukio asked. "Sure," Raikon replied.

"How about you, Nagi?"   
"I'd love to." She frowned. "But I can't. Well, I'd better be off." She walked up to Raikon and kissed him on both cheeks. She turned to Kiyone and did the same. As her lips touched her left cheek, she whispered, "Love him forever." Nagi stepped back. Kiyone smiled and nodded. Nagi grinned back. "See ya around."   
Raikon takes Kiyone's hand. "Let's go."

The air was intoxicating and filled with electricity. Of course that is how it always is in the Thudara Ballroom. But now, more so. Because of Raikon and Kiyone Jurai, dancing the night away.

The air was warm. Iridescence on the airs and sky. Electricity danced in sprites.

**************************************************************************

There! Finally finished. I hope you enjoyed this. There will be more to come in the matrimony of Raikon and Kiyone Jurai. I hope you've enjoy it thus far...

See you all soon... 


	8. No Need For the Tiger - Chapter VIII - N...

Legal stuff: Tenchi Muyo! belongs to AIC and Pioneer Animations. Raikon , Saikyou, Xeresei, and Lord Tatsao belong to me. Akina Makibi and Yukio belong to Liz Holt. Final Fantasy 9 and Freya Crescent are owned by Square. Dyne is my creation as well. Enjoy. Warning..This is a lemon! Remember...you were warned...

***********************************************************************

At the very center of the Thundara Ballroom there was a large platform where musicians played. At the marriage of Raikon and Kiyone Jurai, two mice women played, long into the night.

One was a petite mouse woman in a baby blue dress with her brown hair tied into a ponytail. The young woman was strumming a large harp that was taller than herself.

The other was a slightly taller mouse woman in a sultry red satin dress. Her green eyes and short white hair made her seem very mysterious as she played the violin, and quite exquisitely so.

Raikon and Kiyone led the waltz. The entire room was filled with love. Couples dancing with one another. Lovers hand in hand, swaying and turning with the music. People who wanted nothing more than to stay in their other's loving arms.

Raikiyo looked over to Yukio and Akina, dancing in one another's arms...And in one another's hearts.

Akina had her arms around Yukio and rest her head on his shoulder as they danced.

Yukio's arms were protectively held around Akina's neck. They were a wonderful couple.

"Hey, honey?" 

"Hmm, Kiyone?" "When do you think they'll get married?"

"Probably sooner than we think."

"They're made for each other."  
"It's fate."

"Like us."  
"Yes, my love. Exactly like us."

Kiyone draped her arms around Raikon's neck and lay her head against his chest. He held her close to his body and kissed her head.

"Oh. Raikon."  
"Oh yeah."

Kiyone took in a breath. "Time to throw the bouquet!" she shouted. The mice women smiled and trailed off. 

A crowd of women approach. A humongous crowd. That included Mihoshi, Washu, Akina, Ayeka, and Ryoko, of course. Kiyone walked to a table and plucked up the bouquet. She turned around, closed her eyes, and tossed it behind her.

Momentarily, women who had special abilities flew at in and teleported into the air.

Nearly one thousand women crashed into each other momentarily.

"Gotcha!" Akina shouted proudly.

The women on the ground let known their disdain. They walked back to their partners.

Raikiyo looked over to Tenchi whom was being tugged on by Ryoko and Ayeka.

They rolled their eyes and brought their attention back to each other.

The mice women continued to play as people continued dancing. Akina and Yukio held to one another tighter now. 

Raikon was noticing an eyeing between Yukio and the taller mouse woman in the red dress.

A young woman approached Kiyone and Raikon. "Mitsuki, how are you?" Kiyone said smiling. "Oh, I'm just fine, Princess Kiyone." "Drop the title, Mitsuki. We're friends. Meet my husband Raikon Jurai." She looked him up and down. "You lucky girl you. You actually caught Raikon Jurai. Nice to meet you, sir." Raikon bowed with a sweeping hand. "How do you do?" Kiyone's hand was clenching Raikon's. She trailed her fingers up and down his lower back. 

"God, your lucky Kiyone. I mean, look at him. Besides him being a once wanted man, he's a hell of a man. A major hunk." Raikon blushed slightly. "I know," she said smiling.

"He's an incredibly good man. The sweetest person I've ever known."

"Yes. I heard. He saved your life. And saved the universe. Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Mitsuki. But it's no problem whatsoever. I only wish I could have gotten to the queen sooner. Although, thank God, there were only few people killed by those monsters. But if Kiyone hadn't come and arrested me, I wouldn't have met her and married her." Kiyone leaned on his shoulder.   
"Hmm...," Mitsuki pondered. "You met each other a month and a few weeks ago, right?"  
"Yes." "Why did you get married so hastily?" Kiyone blinked. "Umm...I don't know. It seemed right. Fate." Raikon chuckled lightly. "If you really knew...You'd find...

I've known her all her life." This time Mitsuki _and_ Kiyone blinked. "Umm...C-Could you explain on that honey?" "Yeah. I'm confused."

Raikon snapped his fingers. Kiyone's eyes widened. "Oh! Ooohhh...." She smiled and moaned, laying her head against Raikon's broad shoulder. She lightly kissed his neck.

"It's somewhat difficult to explain. But something needed to be told. And now's a time as good as any...

One night, I was in Saikyou...I couldn't sleep...So I decided to perform this technique called Mind Drifting. It allows the mind to drift throughout the universe and search for another to communicate with. A bond of fate found me Kiyone Makibi two and a half years in the making. I've always visited her in her dreams...ever since."  
"Yes..I remember now..," Kiyone said. She looked up. "As a baby he was like a protective guardian. As a young child he was like a warm, older brother.

As a preteen girl he was my far off boyfriend..." She giggled and began to blush. "And..

as a teenaged, young woman..." Her face turned more scarlet. "He was a lover in my dreams." "Yes," Raikon said, stroking her neck. "I'm sorry I banished the dreams to your deep subconscious...I couldn't let you remember right away. When you came through the atmosphere of Saturn, I made the dreams leave you." "And you've known everything about me almost since I was born?" "Yes. I have." The cuddle, standing there.

"Whoa. That's amazing. Well, you two, I'll leave you be. See you guys later. And congratulations." "Thank you very much. Good-bye, Mitsuki." She walked off.

Raikiyo kissed passionately while standing there, then continued to waltz.

Raikon noticed the eyeing between the violinist mouse and Yukio. Yukio nodded softly to her. She smiled and nodded back, then stood up. Suddenly, she leaped high into the air from off the platform. Everyone in the room looked up and saw her up high in the sky. 

She finally landed next to Akina and Yukio. She sweetly serenaded "Here Comes the Bride" on her violin. Yukio fell to one knee. "Akina?" He pulled a black velvet box from his pocket and opened it. A lovely onyx with a shining diamond in the middle was placed inside of it. Akina's eyes gleamed at the engagement ring. "Will you marry me?" 

She put her hands on either side of Yukio's head. "Oh, Yukio! I will!" Her eyes welled with tears. Yukio pulled the ring from the box and put it on her left ring finger. He stood up and hugged her tightly. The entire room room burst with applause. 

Raikon turned his eyes to Kiyone. "I knew it." "Hmm...An engagement right after a marriage..." Raikon ran his hand down her back and hugged her close. They kissed each other sweetly in one another's arms. 

The mouse woman leaped back to the platform like it as nothing. She grinned as she sat down back into her seat. 

Akina's eye's were not yet dry and not likely to be so for a while.

*****  
  
Finally...The night's events were over. People were leaving. The night was waning. The harp playing mouse woman walked out of the Thundara Ballroom and walked down the hall. The other mouse woman-the violinist-walked up to Raikiyo. "Did you enjoy our performance? Sir? Ma'am?" "Yes, very much so," Kiyone replied.   
Raikon smiled to her. "Tell me miss, what is your name?" "My name is Freya Crescent."

"Oh really? I think I've heard of that name before..."

"Possibly. I'm a Royal Dragon Knight of Burmecia. When I was young, I learned how to play the violin...I felt I should come to see this occasion."  
"You come from Gaia, right, Freya?" "Yes." "That's right. And you are the lover of Dyne, king of the reflourishing Burmecia?" She blushed. "Yes. I love him very much." "Where is he? Did he come?" "Yes he did, Prince Raikon. He was in our room and was at the ceremony. He said he'll be by soon." "The young king is now twenty, true?" "True. We've been together for two years.""And...He birthed one of Queen Garnet til Alexandros' childen? And she is his lover as well...True?" Freya sighed deeply. "Yes...True...But I still love him. He loves me too. And I know, also, he loves Garnet and his son." "That's good. How do you feel about that?" "I don't care...I just know that I love him deeply. He loves us both, me and Garnet, deeply. He cares most about his son. He's a wonderful father. And a wonderful king. Not to mention a wonderful man and lover." 

"He's also a Dragon Knight?" "Yes I am." A somewhat muscular mouse man with long, grayish blue hair falling to his middle back. He had comforting red toned eyes. He wore a green vest and a black muscleshirt with armor over his arms; he wore green pants; 

at the end of his tail was a piece of chain mail. He weilded a kind smile and a garnet set in white gold on his right ring finger.

"Hello Prince Raikon. Princess Kiyone." "Good evening, King Dyne," they replied with a bow and curtsy. "Congratulations." "Thank you," Raikon replied. "Your country is being rebuild prosperously?" "Yes it is, very well. Garnet would have come but she's taking care of Alexandria and Burmecia as well as the children." Dyne swung his arm around Freya and she leaned against his shoulder. "We really should get going. Thank you for inviting us." Raikon and Dyne clasped hands. "Have a safe trip." "Wish you two the best." 

Dyne and Freya turned around and walked through the double doors of the Thundara Ballroom.

Raikon and Kiyone were alone except for Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Washu, Sasami, and Tenchi, Nobuyuki, and Yosho whom were all sleeping in chairs. "Hmm...Let's get going," Raikon said to Kiyone with a suggestive smile on his face.

"Yes...Finally. We're going to be together." They walked out the doors and down the hall.

The Esuna House.

Raikon's Esuna House. The Honeymoon Suite.

Kiyone and Raikon ran inside. She locked the door behind her and grinned at Raikon. "Stay there..." He stood in front of the bed as he watched her walk across the room and walk to a candle holder in the wall. He forgot what those candle holders did.

She looked at it then to him. Then back at it as she slowly pulled it down.

The floor began to move down. "Oh..how could I be so stupid?" he said, then chuckled. She giggled. When the floor stopped, the wall was gone and went into another room. A training room. "Hmm...This _shall_ be intriguing..." He chuckled, looking at the equipment. 

"I'll be right back..," Kiyone said smiling. She walked off into a room in the side wall of the entrance to the training room.

Raikon looked around the room. Candles were everywhere. 

In a few minutes, she came out wearing a red and gold suit...

Her Evil-Kiyone suit.

Raikon smiled...Then looked to see she had something in her hand. It looked to be a small, orange ball with black rings on it.

"Here," she said, tossing the ball to him. "Put those on." 

He unfurled it to find it was actually a pair of orange, tiger stripe, spandex thongs.

He blinked. She walked up to him and smiled. "Here. I'll help you." She unbuttoned his cloak and took off his jacket. He grinned and pulled off his shirt. She knelt down and unbuttoned his black pants and pulled them off.

He bent down and took off his boots and set them aside. She pulled off his undergarments and made a satisfied moan. "Mmm..." She looked up at his eyes. 

"Put 'em on." 

Raikon did as he was ordered. They were painful for the tiger. But if that is what his dear Kiyone wanted, then that would be what his dear Kiyone got. 

"I understand why they gave you the nickname 'The Tiger'." "That....

And for my 'ferocity'...regality...and...stealth." 

In the time of him being a convict, the Space Academy gave him the name The Tiger. For many reasons...A major one being the way Xeresei had died. There were also reasons that the SA didn't know about that made the title especially appropriate. 

This being one of them.

As Kiyone stood up, she squeezed his wrapped package. It was as hard as a newly pressured diamond. An unbreakable rock. But Kiyone knew she could sooth it. Eventually. 

She stood up and ran her hand along his chest. She pulled a round, silver thing from the latex bottom of her suit. Raikon let out a sigh. "A collar...Should have known."

She smiled and nodded up at him as she locked it around his neck. 

Kiyone looped her finger under it and gave him a gentle tug. She brought him into the training room by his collar and brought him to a large table.

"Okay, honey. Lie down there." 

He hopped onto it and lie on his back. He saw slits in the table near where his wrists lay. He chuckled. She came back, just as he thought, with four leather straps.

She pulled one up through each of slots and tied down his wrists and ankles. "Now," Kiyone began, smiling. "Let's start this off the way you like it." She winked. 

He watched her walk back into her dressing room and come back out with Funaho's gift.

His smile widened.

She leaned over his face and kissed him. "I hope you have fun." "Don't worry. I will." She smiled and walked over to a candle on the wall and lit the 44 centimeter long, Royal Teardrop candle. Raikon chuckled.

She walked to the end of the stone table. She began to drip the wax onto his ankles. He shuddered. She kept hovering above his ankles until they were stiff with red wax. She continued up his legs, Raikon moaning as she covered them with the violet wax. He moaned louder as she went higher. His legs were hardened with the stuff.

She finally reached his waist...the burning wax still dripping. He let's out a satisfied groan as she dribbled it over his abdomen. She skirted over his chest making designs with the hot wax on his tight, bare chest. "Aaaggggghhhhh.....Feels rapturous!" Kiyone started laughing heartily. 

Globs of fiery purple wax froze on his body, on his arms and shoulders. 

Now the stick was at a short butt. "That was fun, wasn't it, my kitten?" "Yes, ma'am." He grinned happily. She flung the small column behind herself. "Let's get that off of you." She swung her hand across his body, sweeping off the wax.

"Mmm...God that was fucking amazing." "Oh. The prince has a naughty mouth." She backhanded him. "You enjoy tempting me," he replied, trying to ignore the slight sting.

"Yes. Your point being?" She pulled the leather straps from the slots loosing Raikon out from restraint. She looked to his waist. The tiger's thongs were at what seemed stretched to capacity. 

She smiled. 

Kiyone walked over to Raikon who was sitting up on the stone table. "Sorry I hit you." He cupped her cheek and kissed her. "It's fine." "I thought you might enjoy it. Hell, if the wax didn't hurt, how the fuck would I hurt you?" He smiled into her eyes as he kissed her. He stroked her face.

"Now who's got the naughty mouth?" "Oh my. I'm soo sorry. I'm supposed to dominate you, dammit!" She giggled. "But I can't...You're like a gentle flame...and I am but your precious candle...You are sooo sweet...I really _am_ lucky."  
"Oh. You'll soon find out how lucky you are."

She giggled as he swept her off her feet and walked over to the huge Esuna House bed. He set her gently onto it. "Finally...I'm going to have you."  
"Ay, I think the same my dearest," he replied. "Stay there." "Ravage me." 

He climbed onto the bed and unhinged the button the held her cleavage. Removing the cups, her breasts bounced and danced in the air. She pulled her legs close to herself and slipped off her red, plastique panties. She tossed them at his face.

They were somewhat moist.

She suddenly grabbed Raikon's ankles and pulled off his tiger thong. She leaped to his waist and onto his swelling length. 

She bounced herself up and down on him.

Raikon grabbed Kiyone's waist and pushed her onto himself...strong...

She moaned and cried out in pleasure as he did so.   
Her hips bucked and back arched as she clawed his chest, pumping him into her.

He grabbed her hands and entangled her fingers with his.

He groaned deeply as he felt his length sliding hard into her tight, pink flesh.

She screamed, enthralled as his cock broke her hymen. A trickle of blood slid from her.

Kiyone swung back her head as her breasts jumped and slapped against her chest, pumping strong and hard into her vagina.

She panted and screamed rhythmically as she cummed on Raikon.

Raikon chuckled. Her juices flowed onto his stomach and rolled down into his navel.

Kiyone, still getting pumped by Raikon, leaned forward and slurped up her salty, candy juices.

She smiled up at him as she ate. He pushed her back and put himself on top of her still pushing into her, a swift pumping.

"Ugh, ugh ugh ugh! Mm! Mm! Mm! Uuuoogghh," she moaned.

She suddenly began to come. Cumming without halt. Her candy juices flowed like a burst dam. Raikon continued to push his dick in and out of her strong, hard, and deep.

Her hot cum spread over Raikon's penis and over, throughout the bed. 

He squeezed her breasts as he went into her faster, and deeper, and harder.

His pythonic muscle went betwixt her tight labia and furry, straight, blue bush. He grabbed her legs to get a better push. She giggled with grand pleasure as he seized her.

Her cream flowed stronger still. They roared with moaning rapture.

Finally, for more than an hour not loosing, Raikon splurged. His cum shimming up her pussy. She screamed with groaning pleasure of him.

Still as potent.

Still as powerful.

Still as virile.

Still as rock hard.

She couldn't believe it. He was still fucking hard. She felt an electric surge as he cummed inside of her. It was rapture upon rapture.

It felt strange to her, however. Not only was it her first time feeling this, but also, she felt something...A strange energy passing into her with the rapturous electricity.

Raikon pulled her up to himself and kissed her, lovingly, sweetly.

She slipped him out of him with difficulty, and brought her face to his Juraian cock and blue hairs. She opened her mouth and allowed it into her mouth. What a mouthful, was her first thought. She ran her tongue along his elongation and tickling his head, slurping at it, sucking it hard. It tickled her throat as she thrust her head forward and back, sucking his dick without halt.

The way she juggled it around in her mouth, he couldn't believe. She was amazing. He was glad he met her 21 years before. Fate.

She slurped and swirled upon impossibility. She rubbed his testicles as she licked and sucked.

Raikon shuddered with pleasure. She giggled with him in her mouth. He moaned. She continued to lick every inch of his length.

Finally, the amorous, rapturous feeling was at a zenith. Raikon came into Kiyone's mouth. She giggled as it jet down her throat and onto her tongue and along her cheeks. She sloshed it in her mouth and drank most of it. His hot semen was the best taste she'd had the honor of having on her lips. 

It dripped from her mouth and stuck to them in gooey strands when she opened her mouth. "Mmm...My God this is good.." "Aaahhh...I'm glad you enjoy it my love."  
He was still hard as a brick.

But a slightly softened brick.

Kiyone lunged forward to his side and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. He swung his arm around her and held her, kissing her. 

There they laid bare and naked and happy, newlyweds. Sweating, they laid and cuddled and kissed all into the night. They were in love and finally were able to express it. 

The next morning...

"Wakey wakey love-birds!" "Huh..?" Kiyone groaned waking. Ryoko was there grinning.

Kiyone growled and pulled the sheet up to her nude body. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" she yelled, waving her fist at Ryoko.

She was suprised when she felt a buildup of plasmatic energy form in her hand. 

A thunder ball.   
*KKKKRAAACCCCKKKKZZZaaapppppp!!*

Ryoko was charred. "*cough*"  
Kiyone blinked, startled. "Wha-what's going on?"  
She looked over to see Raikon chuckling. "I passed power to you."  
"P-power?"  
"Yes my dear. You can now do many of the same things I can." 

"Wow." She giggled, and let go of the sheets. "Really?" She looked up at a blushing Ryoko.

She growled and gripped up her sheet, heaving out a sigh. 


	9. No Need For the Tiger - Chapter IX - No ...

Legal stuff: Tenchi Muyo! belongs to AIC and Pioneer Animations. 

Raikon, Saikyou, Xeresei, and Lord Tatsao belong to me as well as any other _minor_ characters and locals. Akina Makibi and Yukio belong to Liz Holt. Enjoy! :)

***********************************************************************

Raikon woke up in his Esuna Room the night after Akina and Yukio's wedding. He bet they enjoyed each other. If it weren't for Kiyone and Raikon enjoying themselves, they wouldn't have gotten any sleep. They didn't get any sleep anyway, which probably was the reason. 

For Raikiyo, the sex was great. Every time it was the best. Never waning but always at a constant wax. They stayed in the Juraian Palace for about a month. Finally Akina and Yukio were wed. They were planning on returning to Earth today. It would be good to get back there. 

"Does everyone have all of their things?" Raikon called out. "Yes!" "Good. Is everybody ready?" They complied and boarded Saikyou. Misaki and Funaho with Azusa trailing behind approached Raikon. He turned around and smiled. "Thank you all for greeting us before we leave." Ayeka, Sasami, and Kiyone walked up behind Raikon. 

Misaki gave him a bear hug, pushing out his breath. "I love you honey! Take care of yourself!" "No...problem..*ack*..Aunt..Misaki..guhh..." She let him go and he nearly fell to the ground, but Kiyone stabilized him. "Thanks sweetheart." She pecked him on the lips. Funaho grabbed Raikon and held him firmly as Misaki preceded to squeeze the life out of Kiyone then Ayeka and Sasami. "You stay out of trouble, baby. I hope to see some grandchildren on the next visit." She pat him on the back as he blushed. "Mother. Please." He rolled his eyes. "I'll try. Definitely." "There's my boy." She turned to Kiyone.

"Keep him out of trouble, my dear. And have plenty of fun." She winked. "No problem. Umm...We melted your present." Funaho blinked. "The whole thing?" "Um...heh heh..Yeah..." Kiyone blushed. "Well I'm glad to know you enjoyed it. Love you my dear, daughter." "I love you too, mother." They hugged each other and giggled.

"Raikon. Take care of yourself and your bride. I hope to see you two soon." "No problem, father." Azusa smiled and walked off.

Raikon and Kiyone followed the rest onto the ship. Azusa, Funaho, and Misaki shouted their good-byes.

On the three peaceful days back home, they mostly slept...Two couples in more so than resting. Not a lot of sleep was actually had thanks to Raikon and Kiyone, and Akina and Yukio. Ayeka and Ryoko tortured Tenchi and got themselves drunk off Sake; Mihoshi slept as usual, how she did is still a mystery; and Sasami spent her time playing with Ryo-Ohki. 

Finally, they reached Earth. "We'll be right back!" Raikon yelled out. "Yeah!" Kiyone began. "We're going to drop our stuff off at the apartment!" "Alright!" Tenchi replied. "Hope you guys come back soon!" "Of course!" Raikon replied. 

"EVICTION NOTICE?!" Kiyone screamed. Raikon blinked at the paper. "Oh damn...Well this certainly is righteously stupid." Veins in Kiyone's forehead pulsed. He leaned over and kissed her neck. He felt the blood drain slowly from her neck. "Calm down." She smiled over at him. "Let's just go back to Okiyama."

Inside of Raikyou, Kiyone was still irritated. "I don't understand why they evicted us..." "Just because you were gone for over a month...," Raikon teased. She blushed. "Yeah! Doesn't make any sense!" She giggled. She stroked his cheek and zapped him. He jumped slightly.

"Whoa!" Raikon shook his head. "That didn't hurt...You just suprised me. Normally that would feel good....Hmm...Do it again!" She leaned up and blew into his ear, adding some elecricity with it. He shivered heavily. They looked into each other's eyes and pulled together, embracing in a kiss. 

They turned around to see Mihoshi staring at them. "So..when _are _you guys gonna have a child?" They blushed and turned back around. "Someday..," he chuckled. "Y-yeah..," Kiyone stumbled. "Someday."   
"Cause you know, I could take care of it for you guys!" Kiyone looked at her with ire in her eyes. 

"Not after we heard what Washu told us about you and the other girls' escapades. Although you were actually less clutzy than Ayeka and Ryoko...," Kiyone recalled from what Washu told her. Raikon waved his hand, "Thanks anyway, Mihoshi." He considered for a moment. "We'll let you know when we actually have a child." He blinked then looked around. "Where did everyone go?" 

He looked over to the right corner of the deck to see everyone wrapped in Teni wool blankets. Except for Akina and Yukio, whom he supposed were in the backroom underneath a Teni wool. 

Raikon looked back at Mihoshi. "Go wake them all up. We're home." "Yes sir!"  
Raikon rolled his eyes. Kiyone pecked him on the cheek multiple times as she rubbed his chest.

He smiled and her her close. He drew his fingers up along her spine and played with her lovely, long, teal tresses as she tasted his lips and sprawled her fingers through his soft, cerulean hair.

"Hello? Wake up. Tenchi? Ryoko? Miss Washu?" She wiggled everyone, but they did budge. "Why won't you guys wake up..?" "Huh?" Raikon looked back at Mihoshi bawling in confusion. 

"They're fine. Teni wool is very warm and comforting. I told you that. It's not easy to break a person under the Teni wool's magic." "Ma-...magic? *sniff*" 

Raikon blinked at her. "It makes a person sleep very hard. They are difficult to awaken. Got it? I doubt I could put it in more simple terms." 

He pointed his hand to the group. "This is a good method."  
He sent a bolt crashing on them, sending vast amounts of electricity through their bodies.   
They all leaped from their skins and screamed. Washu ran up to Raikon. "What the hell was that for, boyo?!" He looked over to Kiyone, staring into space. "I had to wake you somehow." She growled then sighed. She dusted off her charred body and pulled out her telecomp. 

She clacked in some keys and a portal appeared above the floor. She pressed down hard on a big button to the side and smiled. "Tee hee!"  
The luggage crashed down on Washu's head. Raikon looked down at her with his telecomp in front of him. "Tee hee!"

He felt a surge of electricity surge through him from his backside. He looked back at a smiling Kiyone. "That wasn't very nice," she said in a sultry tone. He smiled and kissed her temple.

"C'mon everyone. Let's go inside." He began to approach the door when he turned around. "Where are Yukio and Akina?" He looked around everyone was quiet. 

Everyone blinked as they heard panting, moaning, and groaning and sighs of ecstasy coming from the backroom. Everyone blushed as the walked down the incline exit of the hatch. They went into their resident rooms and put away their things.

A few hours later, Akina and Yukio finally come out of Saikyou. Raikon turned around and looked at them. They looked fine besides the obvious dazed disposition in their wake. 

"Took you long enough." "What's going on?" Akina asked her brother. "We're making an extension to the house." 

Washu turned around. "Yeah. With Kiyone, Raikon, and Mihoshi evicted from their apartment, we need more space. And you two, too. Also for any unexpected suprises...we'll have plenty of accommodation!" Yukio looked between them to see them both clicking in buttons on their telecomps. 

Kiyone walked up to Raikon and smiled lovingly at him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and set her head on his shoulder. "It's looking good so far." She turned to Washu's system. "Yes. We'll need a couple more bathrooms. Maybe another one of those palace baths."  
Ryoko appeared above them. "Oh! Yeah! Great idea! Maybe we could make a room with a bar in it! With plenty of hot Sake!" Ayeka walked up to view them. "Splendid idea, Ryoko."

Kiyone stared at them, annoyed. "You two...Get off it. You get drunk enough." Washu turned back around. "Damned if they don't. At least it calms them down." "Then make one."

"We'll need plenty of extra rooms...," Raikon said. "And this will look good here...Maybe this color for this room..." "Mmm...Good choice." "Thanks, love. Maybe we could put moon roofs over these rooms here... We could install a central air and central heating system... Let's put a training area in this section of the house...below the house..Hmm...What else?" 

Kiyone nibbled on his earlobe as he contemplated the situation. He closed his eyes as she licked the inside of his ear. Washu poked him in the chest. "Hey, boyo! Are you ready to make the expansion?" "Huh? Oh yeah...yeah..." He pressed the confirmation button and Washu pressed the one on her telecomp. 

A huge flash came from the center of the house. The luminous light flooded what seemed to be everything. 

Finally, when the light settled, the house appeared much the same but much larger. 

"Whoa. That's amazing. Doing _that_ in the touch of a button," Yukio said in awe.

"Yup," his older brother, Raikon replied. "Quite amazing. But not as amazing as my bride."

They suddenly disappeared from the area without warning.

"Hmm..Raikon, my sweet..You fashioned this room quite exquisitely," Kiyone giggled. "Why thank you, Princess...Much obliged, believe me." She giggled even moreso and walked to the bed, laying on a purplish-red Teni wool blanket...It was strangely warmer than usual...

"A Teni blanket, still...But a rare mutation of the breed called Teni Kai. It has a more powerful electric force...They are mostly bought for erogenous occasions...But they also have a fulfilling of the soul...A sweet release...It is a mystical force that makes the process oh moreso enjoyable. I guess that's why they are so expensive. Lucky for me we have a slew of them at home...Thousands upon thousands." He looked softly at the fur that Kiyone sprawled herself on.

"The stimulation effect occurs the moment your bare skin touches the fur. You know the sweet, wonderful feeling in the air we felt in the Thundara Ballroom while we danced..? That is the exact feeling you get with Kai."

"God, I know! My Prince...Take me away.." She was rolling her body all over the bed waiting for him. He looked at his lovely Queen...His amazing bride. 

He took her all into the day and throughout the night.

When they awoke the next morning, walking down the hall and intangiating through the floor to the kitchen. They were surprised to see that Akina and Yukio weren't awake. They do keep one another busy but never miss a Juraian made breakfast.

Kiyone walked up to the young chef. "Sasami, have you seen Akina and Yukio?" 

"Actually, I have. They went off in Yukio's ship." "Okay. Hmm...Must want to go have some fun out in the universe. Oh well..."   
"They'll be back," Raikon added. "Yeah.." Raikon and Kiyone sat on the floor in front of the table. "What are we having this morning, Sasami?" Kiyone asked her. "I made some omelettes, sausage patties, and honey fried rice-a new recipe I made." 

"Sounds great," Raikon said. "And it's all almost finished!" "Wonderful," Raikiyo said simeultaneously.

They leaned on one another's shoulder and kissed softly, smelling the sweet smell of Cherry Blossoms in bloom. "You know..," Raikon said in between kisses. "Those two probably went to Umbreinos. El Festivales de Noches will begin tonight. And it isn't to hard to reach it from here in about eight hours." She leaned her body on his side with her arms wrapped around his neck. That sounds like a lot of fun. Festivales de Noches..."  
"Wanna go?"   
"Sure!"

"Let's eat breakfast, take a bath, and get ready. We'll leave in a couple hours."  
"Is sounds like it's fun." "Yes it is. You'll love it." She hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply. 

"That was refreshing." He replied to her sweet kiss. "Mmm...That it was," she said.

"It's done, guys. Here you go." Sasami put the two platefuls in front of them and put out two mugs full of tea. "Thank you, sister. Where is everyone?" "Well, Raikon, they already had breakfast and are out doing chores. And Washu is in her lab, of course. They should be back soon, though."  
"Oh okay." "Wow, Sasami. This is really great!" Kiyone complimented. "Oh, why thank you." Kiyone smiled at her sister and continued eating. 

Sasami walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She let out a heavy sigh. Ryoko came in the house through the sliding glass door with Ayeka not far behind her. 

"Ugh...God...Why is it so damn hot today? Geez...it's like that sun," she speaded her hand directly in front of her face. "is right here." Ayeka stumbled through the doorway. 

"Like Hell itself is upon us..," Ayeka grumbled. 

"No kidding, princess." 

They flopped themselves down onto the couch. "Thank God for central air," Ryoko said. "No," Ayeka corrected. "Thank my brother. That was oh so very kind of you, Raikon."  
He turned around with his face stuffed with Sasami's rice. "Hmm?" He gulped. "Oh, no problem, little sister." He continued eating. 

Kiyone swallowed a piece of cheese engulfed egg and turned to Raikon. "Hey, did you put that in too?" "Of course," he said in a sultry tone. She giggled and he chuckled. Sasami, Ryoko, and Ayeka all stared at them while they laughed. Tenchi and Mihoshi walked in, looking like Hell, and joined the staring. 

They finally realized that everyone was looking at them and they settled down with embarrassment. They continued eating with cheeks of deep rose. 

"O....kay...," Tenchi said confused. Mihoshi still eyed them. "Hey...were you guys talking about what I think you were talking about?" She giggled. Their faces reddened moreso.

They didn't say anything. "Were you guys talking about..." "About what?" Kiyone said, her composure returning slightly. "Were you..." "What were we talking about, Mihoshi?" Raikon asked. 

"Did you guys mean a bidet?" 

Everyone tripped.

"A BIDET?!" Raikon screamed. "NO! THAT'S NOT!!!" Kiyone screamed. 

Raikon growled, "We meant the DUNGEON!!!" Their eyes widened when they realized what they said. Their faces turned completely red. No one said a word and they sat down.

A few minutes later, they finished the breakfast. "We're taking a bath. You guys want to join us?" Kiyone asked. "Sure," Ayeka responded. "Now would really be a great time." Sasami cleaned the rest of the dishes and followed them Raikiyo, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Ryoko into the bathroom. "Ugh...I'm going to bed," Tenchi yawned. 

Washu followed them in the hall. As she closed the door behind her, Ryoko looked to Washu. 

"Why can't Tenchi bathe with us and Raikon can?"

"I told you, as soon as one of you marry him, he'll be allowed in too. But ya ain't so he can't." 

"That's so stupid."

Washu smacked her bottom. "Listen to your mother."

Everyone changed and slipped into the water.

"God, this feels good. A nice, hot bath...ahh..," Raikon sighed.

Kiyone rest her head on Raikon's chest as she trailed her finger in circles around his navel. Raikon drew his hand along her breasts and down her flank then along her belly.

Ayeka and Ryoko, watching, turned their eyes to Washu.

Ayeka was about to open her mouth when Washu said," I already told you. When one of you marry him, he'll be allowed in too." They growled at her.

Mihoshi looked over at them. "Why don't you sneak him in here if you really want to have 'im here?" 

They looked at one another and blushed. Ayeka looked down. 

"We've tried that."  
"Yeah. We...got teleported to the lake." Ryoko slides down into the water.

"Oh...," Washu said. "So that's what that was. Hahaha!" 

Sasami waded over to Mihoshi. "They need to work on there strategies, huh, Mihoshi?"  
"Yes. They really should. A lot of their techniques aren't working."

Ayeka joins Ryoko in sliding into the water.

"Hey princess, let's have some Sake. Whaddya say?" "Yes. That would be good."

An hour later, Ayeka and Ryoko got themselves drunk and everyone else was dressed and dry. Raikon pulled them out of the water and threw them onto his shoulders.

"Geez...Do they really have to drink that much?" "I guess so," Kiyone responded, gathering up their clothes. 

He took them into the living room and laid them onto the couch. Kiyone laid their clothes on top of their bodies. "But they really should lay off the alcohol." 

"Tell me about it."

"Well, everyone, we'll see you in a month!" Raikon said in departure. "Take care!" Kiyone said.

Everyone else said their good-byes as Saikyou lifted off.

"This place is wonderful. It seems like it would be cold, but is actually very comfortable. Nice and warm." 

"I hope so. I can't-"

"You can't stand the cold," Raikon finished for her. "Yeah," Kiyone giggled.

He kissed her soft lips as he held her in his arms at the control panel. "Mmm...That was interesting..." 

"Yes...I added some healing energy...Along with my tongue."

"Ahh...Refreshing...Just as good as..." She giggled. "Yes...I remember..I was searching your reinvoked file and found that you, among others, went around the scenes of battlefields and looked for survivors..."

He smiled and nodded to her.

"Helping people...Just like you did, Nagi."  
He nodded again. "Not everyone needs to be stripped, of course. But if they have major injuries in the chest, like an injured lung or a heart attack or the such...

Her left lung walls were held together by threads...She was lucky they didn't rip when she spoke or breathed...

She's strong...Or maybe it's the woman's will..."  
"Yeah...Nagi's a tough nut to crack."

"Unless Ken-Ohki crashes into a slow moving meteor..."

"Yeah...The poor woman." She looked deeply into his eyes. "You are the most wonderful person I've ever known."

"Oh contraire. You are the sweetest person _I've_ ever known."

She tapped him twice on the nose. "I'm so glad that you did banish those dreams from my mind. We were meant to be together...And we proved it through our revived love..."  
"Yes...We met in our dreams...Lived and loved for nearly 22 years...

And here we are...Together forever. After quite an adventure."

"Yes...Together forever until we're killed...By someone or something..."

"Ahh...So you understand..." "Yes."

"You know you are quite capable of healing as well as I. Right?" 

She nodded. 

"But from my tests, the ones you heal won't need to sleep for three hours. Maybe half of an hour...If that. And you'll be able to form Shadow Balls. Only able to create small craters, but still powerful. And if we need to heal one another, we need not worry about sleep...And the Shadow Ball attack...On us it will...Heal instead of hurt...I'm not exactly sure why but I guess it's just because they are created through our souls and they only help their creators...I know that's a corny hypothesis, but...You get my drift."

She giggled and pulled him close for another tender kiss. "I understand. That actually does makes sense, my dear Raikon." He chuckled and gave her a curing kiss. 

"I'm glad that you think so, my lovely Kiyone."

Raikon pulled a Teni Kai wool from a hatch beneath the control. 

He wrapped it around himself and his beautiful wife and snuggled close to her.

"We're going to reach Umbreinos soon."

"Huh? I thought you said it would take about seven hours...Oh no..."

"Yup. Kisses taste thrice the more exhilarating in Hyperspace."

With those words, Saikyou shot into Hyperspeed. 

"Umm...You tell no lies...My wonderful, wonderful husband."

In a familiar forest clearing Saikyou did land on the surface of Umbreinos.

It was 9:15 in the evening and dark, yet illuminated by the stunning moon, Sarah Sari. The great, Holy moon. But this night and over the next twenty-nine days, it would be Dagger Alexia. It would shine a brilliant, deep Red every night of El Festivales de Noches at half past midnight until three in the morning.

This is Umbreinos' annual celebration of the awesome nights...El Festivales de Noches.

"Wow. This sure is amazing. It's not cold at all." Kiyone kissed him firmly on the lips. "I told you. But sometimes it does get chilly. I made a Teni wool jacket for you. It's in our hold on the bed." She giggled. "Alright. Thank you, you sweet man." She kissed him again. He swept her off her feet and into his arms as he entered the capital town, Fenrix.

The gate entrance of the great city came up in a colossal arch with a single door at the left. Two young people could be seen inside. A young woman, sitting in front of the window, and a young man lounging in a chair reading a magazine.

The gate officers, whom were GP officers, stopped them...briefly. "Hello sir. Who may I ask-" She gasped. "Puh-puh-puh..Prince Raikon! And Princess Kiyone! The saviors of the universe and two of the highest ranking officials!" Raikiyo nodded. 

"Hey Cei! Get your lazy butt over here!" The girl swung her hand to her forehead in salute. 

"Prince Raikon Jurai, the second highest ranking long term GP officer, and Princess Kiyone Makibi Jurai, the highest ranking officer of the newest Generation of GP officers are here! And they really got married!"

The young man named Cei walked shakily up to them. "We don't bite," Kiyone said. 

Cei looked at the girl and said, "Isn't this great, Peiko? I told you this would be a great idea! Sure, it's boring as hell, but look who we met!"

She giggled at him in vain and nodded. Then she turned to Raikiyo and bowed.

"It's a great honor." "Oh, no need for that," Raikon said. She righted herself and blushed.

She offered her hand. They accepted it. 

Cei stepped forward and gave them his hand of which they also accepted.

Kiyone looked over to a still shaking Cei. "You guys should join the festivities."  
He was blushing and shivering but then finally gained his bearings.

"We were ordered to stay at watch." Raikon waved it off.

"I'll set up a security system. And I'll give you kids a pardon." He looked over to a deep lake a tenth of a mile away from the clearing. He chuckled to himself as he pressed in keys. "There." 

Suddenly, a slight flash came from inside the office. 

Kiyone giggled as she leaned against Raikon. "Well, Peiko and Cei, is it? Let's go."

They walked on through. Peiko and Cei looked at one another, blinking for a moment, then shrugged.

Peiko Lei was about 5'4" with vivid, green hair that hung down to her bottom and pinkish-purple eyes that shimmered when they reflected Sarah Sari. 

Cei Verone was 5'6" and had had jet black hair cut short at the top of his ears and bright, yellow, feline eyes that sheened whenever they reflected Peiko Lei.

As Raikiyo walked along the main street of the town, they found it unusually quiet. A few shops and stands were scattered at the curbs and there were many people shopping and simply looking. Other than that it was relatively quiet. 

Cei and Peiko walked about ten meters or so behind them.

Kiyone whispered to Raikon, "Those two would be a cute couple." 

He nodded. "I just read their thoughts...They think very highly of one another...But won't admit it. At least Peiko won't. But I think..."  
"Wanna play matchmakers?" Kiyone asked with a giggled.   
"My thoughts exactly..." He kissed her tenderly on the lips. "And with our skills of love.."

"It won't be too difficult," she finished. "You're working those powers, aren't you?" She smiled up at him. "Yep." She gingerly kissed his lips. "Ahh...You're learning the healing skill...And very well, I might add." He chuckled and complied by giving _her_ a curing kiss. "Oh, why thank you."

Cei looked over to Peiko as they followed Raikiyo. "Ever been in love, Peiko?"

She looked over at him and shook her head. "No. I haven't." Cei frowned. "Why do you ask?" He hastily changed the frown to a cheerful grin, yet in vain. "Oh, no reason. I mean looking at them. They're deep in love with each other. I heard that Prince Raikon knew Princess Kiyone practically all her life."

Raikon tilted his head to the side. "What did I say about the formalities?"

His face turned ghostly white. "Uh..O-Oh...Sorry!" He looked over to Peiko. Raikon chuckled. "How did he know I said that?"  
She shrugged.  
"I heard he was a telepath." The color that had briefly returned again drained. "Oh. That makes s-sense..."   
Peiko eyed him with an expert amethyst. "You seem really jumpy lately, Cei...Something wrong..?" 

He indeed jumped.

"Umm...No...I'm fiiine...What makes you think that?"  
"Cause...you seem...jumpy..." She let out a soft giggle. "Having an anxiety attack, Cei?"

[God...I love it when she does that...]

[Does what?]

He nearly jump out of his skin.

[WHO?! WHAT?!]

Peiko looked at him funny. "Are you not feeling well, buddy boy?"

"Huh? No...I'm fine." He smiled. "I'm fine."

[Heh heh heh...Dont' worry...Calm down.]

[Prince Raikon?]

[I'm not going to warn you again...Good that you recognized my voice. You are having an anxiety attack.]

[No I'm not Pri-Uh...I'm not having an anxiety attack, Raikon. Just not used to having people reading my mind.]

[Answer my question.] He said simply.

[Eh? Q-Question?]

[What is it that she does that you...love? I already know of course...]

[Her sweet laugh...It's so...sexy...]

[Pole.]

[Huh..?] 

*CLANG* He crashed to the ground.

"Oww..." Peiko was laughing hard but trying not to. "Cei? *snicker* Are you...*chuckle* Alright? Hehe.." "That wasn't funny..," he grumbled. She helped him to his feet.

"Ohh..I'm sorry. That was mean. But you've got to admit it was a little bit funny."

"Funny...RIIIIIGHT..." "Oh, calm down you big baby. Here." She turned to a shack to her side. 

"One please!" "21 Jurai." She paid the cashier. "Thank you, ma'am." Peiko nodded to him. She took the sky blue headband and wrapped it around his head.

"There. Makes you look really cute. Heh. There's an icepack in there so that'll help." "Yeah..But does it have to be friggin' coronet?"

"Pipe down. Like I said, it looks cute on you. Now stop talkin' and keep walkin'."

[You feeling alright, kid?]

[Yeah, thanks. I'm alright.]

[What else do you think about Peiko?]

[I love her. I've known her my whole life and we've grown up together. We graduated together. We've always been there for one another.]

[How is life on Umbreinos, anyway?]

[Good...Yeah. We've lived here all our lives.]

[So why haven't you confessed your love for Peiko?]

[....]

[You're afraid of being turned down.]

[....Ahem...] Cei finally got his bearings back.

[I love the way her eyes sparkle when they reflect Sarah Sari...And the way her hair shimmers in the light of the wonderful Dagger Alexia...Somehow...

Whenever the red light floods the land for those three and a half hours...

Her hair remains it's beautiful verdancy...She is my mint...]

[You should confess yourself.]

[I know...I know I should...But...I-I..I can't...]

[I'll help you...Alright?]

[You...you will? How much would I owe you..?]

[No, no...Don't worry about payment.] He chuckled. [I'm just doing this because it's needed.]

[Th-Thank you...]

[Don't worry about it...Um..]

Peiko tugged him out of the way of a swinging overhead sign.

"What the hell are you doing? Pay attention!" She forced the worry from her eyes. "What are you zoning out about, anyway?"

"N-nothing. I'm alright, now. " He smiled kindly to her. "Thanks for your concern."

She forced on her lips a grimace. "Hey...Don't get too comfortable, buddy boy..."

"Yeah...They're in love with each other," Kiyone whispered to Raikon. "I talked with her and Peiko admitted it openly. I'm really astonished at some of the things she told me. You wouldn't tell at first glance she's kinky." 

Raikon's face turned light scarlet. "That's nice to know, love." She giggled. "Isn't it though? Well I don't think it'll be that hard to get them together. Just a little effort."

He nodded. "Yeah...Just a bit. They have strong reserves...I'll give them that."

"That's true. But we won't have trouble, will we, hun?" "Nope. These kids are gonna wake up."

Cei sighed heavily. "Well, Peiko, what do you wanna do?" "I'm not sure..Let's follow them." She looked in front of her and saw Raikiyo close together.

Then a moment later, they vanished.

"HUH?!" They blinked around and finally remembered they attained the ability of teleportation. 

"Aw damn!" he said, kicking a tree. He swallowed.

Peiko eyed him. "Hurt yourself?" He sighed and smiled. "No..I'm fine."   
"Well...What do we do now?" "We were born here...Let's hang around. We'll check out some shops." 

"Yes, we were. But not this side of the planet." Cei looked over at a table. "Hmm..This looks good..." 

The man working at the Buffalo Wing stand looked up at him. "Six piece, eight piece, 12 piece, or 24 piece...What'll it be?" 

He pondered. "Eight piece." He looked up at the sign. "Honey Barbeque, please."

"That'll be 53 Jurai." He paid the man. 

He handed Cei a small box. "Thank you." "Enjoy 'em. Eat 'em while they're still hot, kid."

Cei and Peiko nodded. 

They walked over to a bench and sat down. He opened the box and they inhaled the wonderful scent. Peiko snatched up a leg and calmly bit off a piece of chicken. Cei snagged a wing and began munching.

Meanwhile, Raikiyo were watching them from a nearby dance club. "This _is _gonna be a lot easier than we thought," Kiyone said. "Yeah...Hey, why don't we get a couple drinks?"

"Sure." 

They walked up to the bar and smiled at the bartender. He nearly jumped out of his skin upon the sight of them. "Prince Raikon and Princess Kiyone! It's an honor to have you here on Umbreinos." "Yeah. El Festivales de Noches is something that isn't to be missed."   
"Yes." The bartender finally regained his composure. "What will you have?"  
"Hmm...I'll have a...Serule Mist, please," Raikon requested. "And I'll have a Kumquat Boba," Kiyone ordered. "Sure. That comes to 35 Jurai...But these are on the house. I hope you two enjoy your stay during the celebration."

"We will," Raikon responded. Kiyone smiled deeply into his eyes and pecked him on the lips. 

The bartender gave them their drinks. He gave Raikon an icy, blue drink with swirls of red. Kiyone received an light orange, Boba drink. "Thank you, sir."

"In a few hours, they'll start up the beach parties and parades."   
"Yeah...Then the madness begins," Raikon said then laughed heartily. The bartender laughed with him. "Ahh..." He looked over to Kiyone. "You'll see what I mean soon.."

Kiyone smiled. "These Bobas are great!" "Thank you, ma'am."

"Hey, do you know of any good hotels to stay in?" "Yeah. Go to the capitol house. They have the Royal Motel finally finished." "Thank you, again." 

Raikon and Kiyone finished the last of their drinks. 

Raikon set down 35 Jurai on the table. "Later."

The capitol building actually wasn't too far from where they were. 

Just about a mile walk.

"Those were delicious!" Peiko chirped. "Yeah, weren't they though?" Cei said, wiping his hands on a napkin. "Well, we should go look for Raikon and Kiyone." She nodded in agreement.

"Buenos noches, senorita," Raikon whispered. Peiko nearly jumped out of her skin.   
Kiyone gently tapped a finger on Cei's shoulder. He was equally frightened.

Peiko's eyes were burning. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!"

Raikon simply chuckled. "Calm down, calm down. Sorry, we snuck up on you two."

The color returned to Cei's face. "Well, thank God we found you...Or you found us."  
Kiyone nodded. "We have reservations at the Capitol Royal Motel."

"Really? Wow. Thanks!" he said. "Yes! Thank you very much. It'll be interesting to see the inside of it," Peiko added.

"Okay then. Shall we join in the festivities?" Raikon said. 


	10. No Need For the Tiger - Chapter X - No N...

Legal stuff: Tenchi Muyo! belongs to AIC and Pioneer Animations. 

Raikon, Saikyou, Xeresei, and Lord Tatsao belong to me as well as any other _minor_ characters and locals. Akina Makibi and Yukio belong to Liz Holt. 

Be prepared for moments of sexual innuendo. Enjoy! :)

***********************************************************************

Dagger Alexia rose from her unparallel grave. At midnight her reign returned. At midnight...

It all began.

Her garnet-bathed beauty overtook Umbreinos for 29 days. 

Every decade her glorious rule returned...

And in twenty-nine days fell...

Her sister, Sarah Sari, ruled over the land in her standing...A glorious pearl-wash over Umbreinos. 

The party had only just begun....

The first few week Raikiyo and Peiko and Cei enjoyed the long beach parties on Umbreinos' lovely shores. They took long swims, competed in fire walking competitions, listened to the tides come in...

And enjoyed one another's company...

But one morning at their rooms in the hotel...

Cei and Peiko woke up around 11:00 AM and it was 2:00 PM and Raikiyo still weren't up. They went to their door and knocked. No response. Unfortunately, they didn't know that the rooms were soundproof.

"Oh God! Oh yes! Ugghhh!" Kiyone shouted in passion. "God...I love doing this every night! It's so gggooodd!" Raikon growled in rapture. "Yeah! Damn, you're good, Raikon baby!"

They continued their leisure pleasurably.

"Hello?" They knocked again. Peiko looked over at Cei. "Let's go inside." 

He nodded.

His hand rested on the knob. He slowly twisted it then pushed it forward.

When they saw what was occurring, their faces turned a ghostly white. Then quickly became a brilliant shade of red. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! OOohhh yeah..," they heard Kiyone shout.

They couldn't speak.

They swallowed hard.

"Hey baby?" Kiyone looked down as she slid up and down on him. "What is it?"

He chuckled softly. "We have visitors." 

She stopped bouncing. 

Her face now turned pale then a deep red. Then she yelped. 

Raikon shot up and swung his arms around her naked, perspiration-sopped body and held her tightly to himself. He pulled her down to the bed and covered themselves with the sheets and comforter. "Give us a minute! We'll be out in a few."

Cei and Peiko nodded then walked back into the hall, closing the door behind themselves.

They looked into each other's eyes dizzily. 

Peiko spoke first. "Th-that's my shock for the day..." Cei shook his head heavily. "Y-yeah..."

Their thoughts weren't actually as shocked as the put it out to be.

[Damn...Prince Raikon is hung!] Peiko thought.

[Damn...Princess Kiyone's got a nice rack!] Cei thought.

Not to mentionvery alike and very intrigued.

[I'd love to do that to Cei...Heh heh...] she said.

[Peiko...I'd love to have her...] he said.

[If only s/he loved me...] they thought.

They were swooning over one another in their minds, not realizing their feelings for one another.

Finally, after nearly twenty more minutes of waiting, Raikiyo came out.

Peiko eyed them. "What took so long?" "Really..," Cei added with annoyance in his voice.   
"Well...If you must know..," Raikon began. Kiyone giggled. "We hate leaving things half finished!" She smiled and rested her head on Raikon's broad shoulder. 

Cei and Peiko's faces again turned a bright scarlet.

"Well," Raikon said. "Let's go. I'll make some...lunch and we'll get a move-on." 

He grinned warmly then laid his head on Kiyone's as they walked down the hall.

Both Cei and Peiko were wishing to have the other like that.

Akina and Yukio woke up late in the day, around 2:30 PM.   
"Mmm..honey?" Yukio grinned down at her. "Right here."

She smiled and lean forward, kissing him softly on the lips. "We have five more days of El Festivales de Noches." "Great...I love this." He smile began to fade. "Where's Kioko?"

He chuckled lightly. "She's right in your loving hands, dear." 

She sighed a breath of relief. 

She leaned down and stroked back her golden-flocked hair and kissed her temple. 

The child gripped her waist a bit tighter. Yukio stroked her cheek.

"Our lovely daughter..."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again! This cooking is great!" Peiko shouted happily.

Cei chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, you're a wonderful cook, Raikon."

"Yes..He is," Kiyone said, pecking him sweetly on the lips. "I thank you." He looked deep into Kiyone's eyes. "I thank you all..," he said with a mysterious tone in his voice.

He kissed his love deeply.

"You guys are a wonderful couple," Peiko said. Kiyone smiled at her. "That's sweet of you."  
She glanced back to Raikon. "You know..," she returned her gaze to Peiko, "I think you and Cei should get together."   
Cei stopped eating for a moment and blushed. Peiko was trying to find a lame way around it. She put her arm around Cei. "We're really great friends...heheh...That's all. Huh?"  
Cei woke back out of his trance and nodded.

"Oh? Well I think you two'd look cute together," she said, "that's all." 

She smiled at Peiko. Peiko softly shook her head then let it sigh to her chest. Kiyone grin widened. Peiko looked up, her eyes sparkling.

Cei was a bit confused. He raised his brow then looked over to Raikon. "What are they..doing?"   
"No idea," he said, knowing very well what they were saying. Cei shugged and took a big drink of his tea.

He pointed down at the mug. "Hmm...This is really good..And it has an interesting taste I've never experienced." Peiko nodded. "Yeah, it has a flavor similar to the food's."

"In everything I make I put in this spice called Teal spice. It gives a wonderful taste to anything edible." 

"Well it really livened up this food." Cei agreed. 

Raikon beamed.

"Thank you, kids. I appreciate it." Kiyone nibbled on his ear and giggled. "I'm feeling a little...What did you put in my tea, baby?"  
Raikon chuckled. "I put in some grounded-up Teni Kai wool. I guess the experimentation worked."  
"Teni Kai?" Peiko asked. "It's a mutation species of a sheep on Jurai. I have a great herd of Teni. The wool is extremely warm and comforting. It's electrically charged and Teni _Kais_...Their wool...Well...Their wool increases carnal indulgences..."  
"Sounds..exciting," Cei said. "Exactly," Raikon replied.

Cei pondered. "You _ground_ up _wool_?" He nodded.

"Seems weird..." Raikon shook his head. "You just takes some wool, put it into a bowl, ignite the wool, and then crush it until it becomes a fine powder."  
Cei's brow raised. "You burn the wool?"  
"Yes. It extinguishes itself almost immediately so-" He shivered. 

Kiyone smiled into his deep eyes as she took her tongue from his ear. He brought his face over and kissed her softly. 

He looked back over to Cei and Peiko.

"So you don't need to worry about anything. Nothing will burn except the wool and that's only for a few seconds." "I think I got it," Cei said, smiling.

Peiko looked up at the ceiling, grinned, and closed her eyes.

[Good idea, Kiyone...I'll do that..]

[You think that'll work?..Alright, I'll do it, Raikon.]

[Yeah...This stuff really works...Hell of an aphrodisiac...heh heh...] Kiyone responded.

[Seems like it...]

[Teni Kai wool really does work well as an aphrodisiac...] Raikon told Cei.

[Heh heh...I guess so.]

Raikon looked around the table. "Well, shall we get on?" Kiyone gave him another shuddering kiss in his ear. He grinned, leaned over, and kissed her on her forehead.

Cei and Peiko watched them reflectively, then looked over at one another.

Then saw the looks on each other's faces and turned away, reddened.

Raikiyo laughed quietly.

Cei and Peiko finished off their breakfast and both asked for another cup of his green tea.

Raikon chuckled as he stood. "I'm really glad you guys enjoy it. I really enjoy cooking. About as much as I like being an officer...But never as much as I love being with my Kiyone." 

She stood with him and leaned on him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

She giggled and dreamily said, "Isn't he just the sweetest?" 

She left the ground and levitated as Raikon walked to the stove. 

Kiyone nibbled on his earlobe and kissed his throat as he poured tea into the two cups. He smiled as she again licked his ear. He put a pinch of Teal in both cups then turned his head around and kissed her tenderly on her lips.

Once again, Cei and Peiko looked on reflectively at them. This time Peiko laid her head on Cei's shoulder. He smiled and closed his eyes.

A snap woke them from their dreamland. "Wakey, wakey, kids," Raikon said.

"Here's the tea." 

Kiyone whispered, "Finally...They are starting to fall for one another." "Yeah...It's taken a while but we've finally broken those reserves."  
"Heh...We've only got only five more days to get them together."  
"We can do it."

"Yeah." Raikon looked to Peiko and Cei. "Well, are you two ready to go?"

They woke up again with a start. "Hmm? Yeah..." They stood up drowsily. Raikiyo walked through the suite door and held it open for them. "Wake up you two!"   
They jumped. "Are you two alright?" Kiyone asked. Peiko nodded. "Yeah...Sorry...Heh."

Kiyone raised an eyebrow. "You keep falling asleep..." Raikon looked at her.

"Mihoshi syndrome." 

Kiyone tried to retain her laughter but to no avail. Cei blinked at her. "Huh?"

Raikon chuckled and looked to him and smiled. "Don't worry."  
Cei and Peiko looked at one another with confusion. They stepped out of the Royal Motel and carried onto the street.

"So, Raikon, what are we going to do today?" Peiko asked.

He pondered. "Hmm...Let me think...How about we go to Kaherra Falls?" 

"Oh yeah! That place is beautiful!" Cei exclaimed.

"Pole."

"Huh?"

*CLANG*

Cei fell into a heap. Peiko ran to him on the ground. "Cei! Are you okay?!"   
He sat up. Raikiyo snickered. He shakily said, "I think so.."

"That's the fourth time, Cei...Watch where you're walking..."

She flicked him in the forehead on which his coronet was. "Glad you keep this thing on."

"Yeah...I'm only a little shaken up..." Raikiyo walked over and helped him to his feet.

"And I warn you every time...," Raikon sighed.

Peiko held him up with her arm wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled over at her. She shook her head. "Poor boy...What would you do without me?"  
"I really don't know.." He looked over at Raikon.

"How are we gonna get there? By Saikyou?" He nodded. "Cool. That was a really fun ride in Hyperspace." "No kidding," Peiko said.

When they reached the docking area, which was almost a quarter mile away from the hotel, Peiko and Cei again-as they had done many times-stood bewildered by the sight of the amazing, jet-black spaceship.

Cei's jaw hung down as he stared upon the sight. Peiko looked on also over his shoulder. She lightly slapped his cheek. "Stop gaping, you're going to catch flies."

Raikon looked at them oddly. "You two have seen Saikyou many a time. Why are you so bewildered?" Cei flushed then shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that it's interesting...

This ship that carried one whom helped...but also hurt many."   
Raikon stared at the ground. "Yeah...I only hope the people who's loved ones were hurt by me have forgiven me. Still...Before I sleep I pray for those lost souls."

Kiyone took a step forward. "Yes. " She smiled up into his warm, royal-teardrop eyes. "He does. Every night after....um...He prays for a time for all those people and their families. Even for what he has done in the past, he is a great, loving, wonderful man."

She leaned on his side.

Peiko smiled. "So you've told us. Many a time as well." She glanced to Cei then back to Raikiyo. "Well? Are we leaving?" 

Raikon snapped his head up. "Umm...Yeah...Let's go." He and Kiyone turned around and walked up the incline to Saikyou's hatch. Cei and Peiko followed. 

Raikon walked to the control panel. He pressed in a few buttons and the hatch closed. Kiyone sat in a seat in front of the control panel next to Raikon's. He sat in it and pressed in some more keys. He smiled back at Peiko and Cei who found themselves in two seats behind Raikiyo. 

"On our way to Keherra Falls." Kiyone wrapped her arm back around Raikon's neck. Cei stealthily put his hand over Peiko's wrist. She made a small smile, trying to withhold a goofy grin. He smiled back warmly then uneasily retracted his hand. Peiko frowned in her mind, wondering why he was so afraid. 

She finally resolved that he was simply just afraid of how she might react as she was of how he would react. And she was quite correct.

Upon arrival of the land called the Keherra Falls Valley, they all beamed at the sight. 

"Oh wow! This is amazing!" Peiko shouted. "Yes...It's wondrous...Beautiful," Cei said in a near whisper. 

Kiyone gently clawed her fingers down Raikon's neck. "Honey...This is gorgeous..."

"Yes it is...The splendor and serenity of it is completely divine." 

Kiyone looked up at him. 

"Why couldn't we have come here for our honeymoon?"

Raikon chuckled. "Well now, my lovely...If we didn't stay at the palace, we'd never had had all that fun in the dungeon." Kiyone became rose and giggled. 

Cei and Peiko blinked.

"Oh....Yeah...That was so much fun..." "Too bad we used all of Funaho's candle."  
They blinked again.

Raikiyo laughed heartily.

"Umm...Excuse me but...What the hell are you guys talking about?" Peiko asked, somewhat frightened. Raikon chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

Cei and Peiko looked at each other, confused. Then they simply shrugged it off. 

Raikon looked about them and said, "You all are really going to love it here. It's great up here." 

Eventually Raikon found a clearing and landed. The spot was a tropical plain surrounded close by thick trees. After they were ready, he led his Kiyone, Cei, and Peiko on through the Main Falls. 

*****

"Through here," Raikon told them softly. "Watch your heads." Cei chuckled as he swerved past a stalactite. "Ha. Didn't get me this time...Whoa!" 

As Cei brushed himself off, he looked back at the stalagmite that took him off his feet.

Peiko's face was red...She couldn't retain the laughter anymore and fell to the ground, holding her side. 

She looked up as Cei hulked her to her feet. "Ahh...Thank you, Cei. I'm sorry, but that truely was hilarious." He groaned indignantly at her. "You have horrible luck, Cei."

He let out a long breath and looked around. "Does anyone have an aspirin?"

Raikon chuckled and handed him a small, purple, circular leaf. "Chew on that. It will take away the pain quickly."

He put it in his mouth.

Surprisingly, it was as flexible as jerky; as he bit into it a gelatinous fluid expelled from it. In moments the pain in his head had extinguished. "Wow." He looked over at Raikon.

"Thank you, Raikon. That really helped the migraine."

"No problem, Cei."

He pointed ahead. "We're almost there."

Kiyone looked at the light ahead of them and began to notice the gentle sound of flowing water. 

[Raikon? Is it?]

He smiled warmly at her in the darkness but she had no trouble whatsoever seeing his visage.

[It is, my love.] She made a soft moan of glee and hugged him tight. 

[You are just so wonderful.]

[No...That would be you.]

She smiled at him and kissed him deeply.

When they had reached a right curve in the cave, Raikon stopped.

Peiko and Cei looked back at him. "Why'd ya stop?" Cei asked the obvious question.

His grin broadened as he stepped forward and swept his hand before himself. A green flame danced in his palm as he spoke.   
"I welcome you..." Suddenly everyone lifted from their feet and floated around the bend. "to Keherra Falls."

A lovely sight met their eyes. Clear, crisp, fresh water crashed down to the rocks far down below. The cave walls surrounding the Falls were a deep red. They noticed as they looked past the waters that the sky was tinted a lovely shade of crimson.

"Beautiful...Is it not?"

Everyone was speechless. Raikon let his hands drop and the verdant flame puff out.

"Alright! Let's make up camp."

Kiyone watched the two jump. The area of the cave they were standing in was a bit too low. She giggled softly. 

Raikon rolled his eyes and handed them a pua leaf each.

They eagerly chewed on them.

In about twenty minutes they finished cleaning and setting up their area. Cei and Peiko were surprised to find the place, so close to the Great Keherra Falls, was dry.

Peiko walked up to him. "Raikon? How does this cave keep dry?"

Raikon smiled. "Glad you asked. It's quite simple, really. I just put up a barrier to keep the water from getting in here."

She blinked. "Wow...That is simple...Wait a second. No it's not! I don't know one damn thing about m-" 

"Settle down." 

Cei put a hand on her shoulder. "Really, Peiko, don't freak out over nothing."

Her fuming did not halt. But she decided to expel it with a sigh.

"Okay...I'm sorry." 

Raikon mussed her hair. "No need to be sorry. It wasn't a big deal to begin with. Now, this is getting monotonous. Let's get some sleep."

Kiyone snagged his ankle and pulled him to the ground, onto the Teni-Kai wool blanket she was sitting upon. He chuckled as she smothered him with kisses and pulled his beneath the blanket. The green flame that floated in the air dissipated, leaving the cave in total darkness. 

Cei and Peiko stood there in the darkness. All they could hear was the rushing of the Great Keherra Falls and the romantic laughter of Raikiyo.

Peiko looked over at where she last heard Cei's voice. "Cei?" she asked, putting her arm out into the darkness. "Is that you..?" She touched nothing, and in doing so tumbled forward.

Or would have, had Cei not caught her from behind. 

The sudden grasp of the strong hands at her middle made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Cei pulled her against himself.

"That would not have been a smart move..." She saw a small blur of motion, which she guessed was his leg, and a clack. The rock he kicked didn't skid against flat cave ground nor hit a wall.

It fell straight down.

*plunk*

She turned around and without realizing what she had done, swung her arms around Cei. She was breathing hard. 

"Th-thank...you...," she managed in a squeak. He held her back a bit and laughed.

"What was that? A squeak? Heh heh..." She shrugged and threw herself back against him.

[So what if I did squeak? The big jerk...] she thought to herself. 

"Where are our things?" Her eyes were adjusting now...To what advantage id gave, she had yet to see. For she couldn't see more than a hand in front of her face. He held up something and in exactly the right angle. The moonlight caught it and she saw it was her pack. He pointed to somewhere in the darkness and led her there. She saw white.

It was blankets.

He helped her to the ground and followed, crawling beneath the bedding.

She scrambled in with him. 

Suddenly, a shaft of red light came into the cave...

The laid there, looking deep into one another's eyes. 

Cei placed his hand against her cheek she leaned against his hand. He rubbed her cheek.

She gave him a small smile. He stretched his arm to her back and pulled her chest against his. She slipped her hand beneath his head and pressed her other hand to the middle of his back. Then locked on other's gaze. She could literally taste his breath.

She draped her leg over his; they brought their hands before their eyes and entangled their fingers. They returned them to hold each other. Close...so close.

His lips brushed hers.

Suddenly, the crimson blush faded and passed over them. The passion they felt passed as well.

Cei rolled over and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Peiko?" he said quietly over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Could you rub my back..?" She let out a soft giggle. "Sure thing, Cei."

She scooted closer and brought her hands to his shoulders and began the massage.

After some time, she felt his body go limp. She laid there listening to his even breathing.

She felt a tear fall across her cheek. She pressed herself against his back and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Soon she felt herself drifting off as well...

He chuckled.

"That was easy."

She pecked him on the lips. "Yes...It was."

"They can finish the rest."

She looked up at him. "But honey...They did it on their own."

He nodded. "Yes...I know. I have heard that the scarlet light of Dagger Alexia can do some amazing things with two lovers..."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded; he pointed at the red stream flowing towards them.

"Here it comes."

She giggled. "Yup."

"Let us bath in the glorious light of Dagger Alexia!"

The crimson lunar-light fell on them.

"Oh! Rai-kon!"

The next morning....

"I don't think I'm going to get up for a bit, dear," Kiyone whispered gently into her Prince's ear. Raikon chuckled.

"I guess that was some aphrodisiac, huh?" 

She sucked on his earlobe as she giggled. "Oh yeah. Definitely."

Raikon stroked her lovely, thick, long teal tresses. "The kids will wake soon. I'm going to make some breakfast, alright?" She nodded. "Hurry back."

He nodded to her with a smile then lifted off the ground to intangiate through the roof of the cave and through the bottom of Saikyou.

Cei and Peiko woke, just as he had said, not long after. Kiyone combed her hands through her long hair, taking slow deep breaths as she lay on the magical wool blanket.

She leaned up and smiled at them. "Morning, you two." They nodded, yawning, and gave their greetings. Cei looked around, seemingly in a daze.

"Where's Raikon?" Kiyone pointed at the ceiling. "Making breakfast."

Peiko made a light squeal. "Oh God! I can't wait! He's such a great cook. You're really lucky, Kiyone." She nodded and gave her a devilish smile. "So are you," she said, giving a glance to Cei. They looked at one another and blushed. "Uhh...."

Suddenly, and thankfully they heard Raikon's voice, shouting to them that breakfast was ready. Kiyone followed suit, flying straight up through the roof of the cave, into Saikyou. 

Cei and Peiko dashed through the shortcut Raikon had shown them of how to get to the outside of the cave where Saikyou was. 

The walked through the hatch door and sat at the table in the center of the vast deck; at their seats were a plate of scrambled eggs, three sausage patties, and miso soup with a glass of milk at the side.

After breakfast, Raikon took them through some of the more secluded, quiet, calm and peaceful areas of the lush jungle atmosphere. The delicate plants held stunning beauty; the soft winds brought the scent of the sweet grasses of the Lower Nyken Valley savanna.

The Dugato Highlands strained their stamina in the long hikes Raikon took them on, the wisping fog keeping them brisk. They trailed through the quiet Ghent Marshes, daring to hear a thing amongst the moss covered boulders that emassed a large proportion of the swamp. He led them through the Xai Reef, a splendorous extent of coral far to the east of the Keherra Falls Valley.

For the next three days they slept under the stars in various places. Beautiful, spectacular, even surreal places that the average eye had not the privilege to view. They slept at the wonderful protection of Dagger Alexia's keeping, crimson light.

"This is the last day of this celebration of the red moon...Of El Festivales de Noches," Raikon said as Saikyou approached the capitol city of Fenrix.

Cei smiled warmly over at Peiko. "We're going back home...That was fun, huh?"

She nodded with a dreamy smile of her own for him. "Definitely."

Raikon, with his arm draped around Kiyone's shoulders, pulled her close and kissed her ear, his hand stroking her long, full hair. "Not long now," he whispered. 

She giggled softly. "Not at all."

Peiko tapped Raikon on the shoulder. He turned, smiling at her. "In a few hours they will let off the fireworks! They were always my favorite part of the whole month!"

He chuckled. "Yeah. They are glorious, are they not?"

She shook her head ferociously then turned back to the window she was looking intently out from. Raikon shook his head, trying to keep himself from bursting out in laughter at her eagerness. Kiyone laid her head against his chest with her arms around him.

He mussed his daughter's hair. She swatted his hands from her blond head and pouted up at him. "Daddy! Leave my hair alone! I like the pretty bow mommy put in it!" 

Yukio chuckled at her. Akina growled at him teasingly. "Yeah, leave her hair alone!" 

His pout was identical to Kioko's: Irresistible. Akina giggled and fell to the blanket in his arms with Kioko jumping on her mother's back. Yukio tickled her ribs from underneath Akina. She laughed with glee then slipped back to the ground, from off her steed of a mother. She looked at the sky smiling. "It's almost time..." Her grin widened.

"Auntie and Uncle are coming..."

Raikon unfurled a soft Teni blanket on the grass of the rimming hillside surrounding Fenrix. Peiko and Cei made themselves comfortable while Raikiyo stood together, away from them not by four feet.

"Hey, guys? You two stay here, we're going to take a walk." They nodded to Prince Raikon beneath the coat of darkness illuminated by a minor streak of sunlight at the horizon.

The walked away, but did not take a walk. They circled around and found a cliff right above the two. 

Peiko was playing with a strand of hair while she looked into Cei's catlike eyes. She looked down, putting her hand in his. He closed that hand. With his other he rested a hand to her cheek. They leaned closer to each other.

Peiko said, softly, "Cei....I-"

*SHOOM*  
A firework jetted into the sky, bursting in a stream of color. 

She frowned up at it, as if to why it couldn't have come afterwards. 

He smiled as he stroked her neck. "I-"

A stream of white sparking fell from its detonation.

They both let out nervous sighs as they automatically leaned closer.

She made her lips brush his.

He finally found his peace and blocked out the flashes of color above him.

Raikiyo's hands knitted tighter.

"I love you."

Both of their eyes widened. They said that a bit too loud.

Cei and Peiko leaned deeper, pressing their lips together, at last making a deep-lasting, forever bonding kiss.

Raikon combed his hand through his wife's hair. "They didn't hear us. They both thought they were the ones who said it."

She smiled and nodded. "Let's go look for them."

He nodded and floated to his feet with her in his arms.

Kioko smiled at all the pretty colors lighting the dark sky. She could see a faint red glow coming from the horizon where the sun fell into the far off sea. Her parents said it was a phenoma...phin? She didn't remember the word but it started with a 'ph' and had an 'f' sound. She was learning to read and write and spell very well. She was a good study for five years old, he mother told her. The red moon was called 'Dagger Alexia', though. It was very beautiful too and she watched it for the last twelve nights. Her mommy and daddy were holding each other and licking each other's mouths. She thought they were silly when they made those little noises.

She turned back to the sky, enflamed by a conflagration of colors.

Kioko saw them out of the corner of her eye. The woman who was her mother's older sister's face was nearly the opposite of her hair's.

"Mommy! Daddy! Auntie Kiyone and Uncle Raikon are here!"

They jumped to their feet as her aunt and uncle landed down. 

Auntie Kiyone lunged at Yukio's throat. "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU HAVE A CHILD?!?!" Daddy's face was white. She shook him as he stammered.

Uncle Raikon put a hand on her shoulder. "Kiyone..." Just then, mommy stood back up, being knocked back from the force of Kiyone's rush. Her face was red like Auntie Kiyone's.

She glanced at Uncle Raikon with possibly worry in her eyes. She didn't know why...

He looked really kind. Then she remembered what her mommy told her about his past...

But she said he was "a wonderful guy" and that "he treats Kiyone like a queen".

He looked really nice.

"Kiyone, settle down! I was pregnant a while ago...Before we were married."

Kiyone nodded with her face showing no emotion. Her thumbs slid to his throat.

"Go on."

"Washu put us into a different dimension and for fifteen days we lived in there. In that time, Kioko was born and grew five years."

A small hint of a smile came to Kiyone's soft lips and she loosed her grip.

"She learned to read, write, spell, do mathematic equations and we also trained her for life and-"

"You home-schooled her."

Akina nodded. "Yeah. Look, I can't talk when you are close to strangling my husband."

Kiyone simply nodded and let go of Yukio's collar. He let out a cough to finish the ploy.

Kiyone was about to say something when her mind link to Peiko came up with something.

"Oouh! Cei!!!" Peiko shouted in Kiyone's mind. She closed off the link. 

"That's a cute name, Kioko." She smiled warmly in her uncle's violet eyes.

"Yeah. Thank you. Uncle?" "Hmm?" "You have really pretty eyes."

He chuckled as he mussed her hair. "Why, thank you." 

Kioko pouted and glanced over at her father. "Did you teach him that?" she whispered to Raikon. He laughed even louder. She started giggling and combed her hand through his blue hair. "Mommy was right, you are really nice!" He rubbed her head again laughing. He turned to the other three and looked up at Kiyone. She was smiling at him as if in a wonderful dream.

Akina and Yukio were grinning. "Those two really hit it off, huh?"

Kiyone gently nodded to Akina's question, her gaze locked onto her husband's eyes.

Suddenly a pink mist swarmed over Kioko's body.

She looked down at her self. Her body had grown. Along with that, she felt her mind, in a way, had grown. Her intelligence had increased, it seemed to her.

She had grown at a rate of three years; she was now, in the blink of an eye, eight years old.

Suddenly a frightening and familiar chuckle filled their minds.

Everyone groaned. 

"WASHU!"


End file.
